Dreams and Sewing Machines
by GabbyAbby
Summary: Her kiss is bittersweet. A twisted love story. Draco/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

This is my first Draco/Luna fic, but I just think they go together very well. Even if they are a bit unconventional.

Thanks a million to 'MickeyBoggs' who edited this for me.

**Chapter 1**

He takes a shaky breath, trying to control the havoc she is causing all over his body. It's proving to be nearly impossible.

His pale hands are almost shaking, buried amongst blonde curls in an effort to keep himself sane.

"We should get inside" he barely breathes out.

Her tongue applies a gentle pressure, right under the head of his cock and he needs to grind his teeth to keep himself from moaning out loud.

"No one else is here," she says against the head of his penis, letting her tongue make a small circle around the slit.

"I just…bed!" he gasps, buckling against her mouth.

She lifts her head to look at him, pushing strands of blonde hair from her face, so that her almost completely dilated blue eyes stare at him. Her small hand gives his a gentle squeeze and he lets his head drop against the cool wall by his bedroom door.

"Draco Malfoy wants me in his bed." It isn't a question, nor a tease, just a breathy statement in a musical voice. His name coming from her lips makes him groan, wanting nothing more than to just hear her screaming it.

She moves her hand up and down, and oh so fucking slowly. He can't take it.

His fingers slip between her golden curls, reaching her shoulders and pulling her small body against his. His silver eyes stare into her blue ones, taking in the little glint he has always wondered about.

His lips claim hers in a hungry and frenzied kiss, one that she matches, letting her fingers grab onto his shoulders as his tangle in her hair.

"Bed," he moans against her and he can feel her smile against his lips.

He carries her there, her legs around him as she teases his neck and ear-shell with tiny butterfly kisses.

His pants are down around his knees and it causes him to stumble several times before he reaches the bed. He drops her amongst dark covers and feather pillows and pulls his pants and boxers completely off.

Her eyes travel hungrily over his chest, because she didn't get the chance to fully enjoy the curves of his abs.

He takes her lips again, firmly and gentle all at once. His hands move up her thighs pulling yards of red up around her waist. His fingers trace the lace and ribbons of her panties before he grinds his pelvis into hers.

"Where is the fucking zipper on this thing?" he mumbles against her neck, trying very unsuccessfully to search for the zipper on the sides of her dress.

"There isn't one, just undo the bow in the back and pull it up"

He flips them over so that she is straddling his hips, when he moves his hips up she moves hers down and they moan so much in unison that he can't tell whose is louder.

He pulls the strands of her bow apart slowly, capturing her lips against his as he does it.

"Nargles are very attracted to zippers."

He closes his eyes and falls back against the bed "Now really isn't the time to talk about Nargles, love"

"It seems no one ever thinks it's the time to talk about them," she notes, her voice dancing around them.

He pulls her down so that he can kiss her again; her lips are so soft over his. "I will listen to anything you want to tell me, about whatever creatures you want." he catches her smile with his mouth as he pulls the dress the rest of the way up.

Luna raises her arms as he pulls the article of clothing off her body.

Her dress doesn't even reach the hardwood floor before his lips are against her pale pink nipples.

"I'd just rather hear you screaming my name right now."

He leaves kisses around her areolas, moving from one to the other without ever taking her nipples into his mouth. She arches her back, telling him without words what she wants. When he doesn't do as she needs she grinds her hips against his hard.

Her underwear, the one she bought with him in mind, feels like too much of a barrier between them and when her hands move down to undo the ribbons keeping it together on the sides Draco flips them over again.

He holds her hands on her sides as his clever mouth moves down her stomach, leaving ghosts of kisses all over her skin. His tongue traces the edge of her panties and the moans gently at the feel of it.

Draco stops suddenly, looking up from this angle of her tiny, delicate, perfect pale body.

She blushes, the pink dancing across her cheeks and brushing across her chest.

"You're beautiful," he whispers, lowering his mouth over her lace covered crotch. He finds her clit through the material, rubbing his tongue over it for a second before sucking hard against it.

Luna's hips fly off the bed and her whole body shivers, his name comes out as a sharp hiss followed by a 'please'.

He repeats the motion twice more before completely pulling off her panties, wasting no time in slipping his tongue deep inside her. Her hips thrust against his mouth as his name falls from her pink lips in sweet musical gasps, making him all the harder for her.

When he can feel her tighten around his tongue and her breathing lose all track of a rhythm, he pulls himself up her body quicker than she realizes and sinks into her in one long, fast stroke.

Luna bites down on his shoulder, her nails sinking into the skin of his hips as the wonderful heat that was building up in her stomach explodes throughout her whole body.

She moans approvingly against the bite mark she leaves on his shoulder when her body calms down enough, and that's all he needs to start moving within her. She is so fucking tight and slick he nearly loses it. But he has waited far too long for this to just let it end in two seconds.

"Fuck love, you are so tight!" he murmurs against her ear as her legs wrap around him, encouraging him to move faster, deeper.

Her lips attack his neck, leaving sloppy sucking kisses in to any skin she can get. "Merlin…Harder," she tells him.

He complies, moving deeper and faster and harder, until there is no actual rhythm too his hips but she is still meeting him trust for trust. When she starts clenching against him he can't hold it anymore, he shifts his hips a bit and in one last deep stroke he spills inside of her warm and inviting and incredible body.

When he can breathe again he pulls her against him, so that her back is to his chest and he can hold her small frame against his long body. He kisses her shoulder, almost nodding off to the dazzling scent of her skin. Strawberry and vanilla and sex.

She wraps her fingers with his; he can feel the amazing experience that has just happened between them slipping away. Because even though their bodies are still radiating heat from their own private form of exercise, he swears that the silver band on her fourth finger is freezing against his fingers.

"Stay here." It's a command, the authority in his voice clear.

"It would be quite hard to explain where I've gone to, when he doesn't think I'm to be gone more than a few hours."

"Let him come find you, so he can find you here much more satisfied than he's ever left you. He doesn't deserve you anyway," he mumbles against her skin.

"No he doesn't," she says, turning her body so that she can face him. Her little hand cupping his cheek "But you would never have asked."

She smiles, one that doesn't reach her watery blue eyes. Something that breaks his insides, because her smile is usually so genuine.

"I love you," he pleads

"I know," she tells him, her lips just touching his. "It isn't enough."

Her kiss is bittersweet.

**------**

**Tbc**

**GabbyAbby**


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams and Sewing Machines

Chapter 2

_Their first kiss was as far away from earth shattering as a kiss gets. She walked into the second floor girls bathroom, the one Moaning Myrtle is always flooding, because she heard crying and thought that maybe Myrtle was being horrid to one of the younger girls again._

_Instead she found Draco Malfoy kneeling on the floor and crying, before she could convince herself to walk away she was nearly next to him. He told her to leave, that he would curse her otherwise. He looked pale, tired, and scared so instead she knelled in front of him and kissed him. _

_It was her first kiss and he was completely surprised. His lips were salty and wet but still pleasantly soft, a surprise she had though, considering all the harsh words that passed through them. _

_She left before he could think again and he almost forgot about it, and would have never thought of it again if it were not for the fact that for the rest of the day his lips tasted like the honey she had spread on her toast that morning. _

He holds her tighter against his body, his hand entwined with her own, as he tries to ignore the ring on her finger, and almost begs her to stay.

It's the hardest thing to let her go, because he doesn't want to remove his arms from around her, because he doesn't want to be the one who loses. But she leaves his bed easily, slipping from his arms like he has been trying to capture smoke.

"I love you" he repeats in a whisper that floats around them like cold air. He foolishly hopes it will change something.

His eyes don't follow her as she gets dressed; instead he stares at the imprint on her body still on his sheets.

She smiles, though she shouldn't and wishes more than anything that this could be her happy ending. But even Loony Lovegood knows better than to hope for the impossible.

When she is gone he lays on his back and stares at the ceiling, as if every answer to the questions running through his mind are there and he just has to look hard enough through the layers of paint and he will find them. His gray eyes sting and his breathing is uneven, but he doesn't cry, because crying is admitting that he has already lost.

Though he should give up on her, because she's moved on with someone who will give her the world, someone who isn't like him and doesn't hide from others how much he loves her.

He should let her be happy. But he has always been very possessive of things he really wants.

Luna still feels his hands burning her skin hours later. When she is under the spray of her shower all she can think about all the kisses he peppered over her skin, the way his breath tickled her neck. She shivers at the memory and a part of her wants to be back in his arms, in his bed, feeling like everything in the world is perfect.

But then the door to her bathroom opens and her fiancé gives her a warm hello and asks if she would like for him to join her. When she peaks through the curtain, his hair is too brown and his eyes are too green and he is bulky and not tall enough.

She declines.

_**Please review.**_

_**GabbyAbby**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**Chapter 3**

Luna looks at the passing windows vaguely, not paying attention to the displays. Hermione and Ginny's voices are distant and undistinguishable, as if they are speaking an entire new language Luna has yet to learn. They are shopping for dress robes, something that Luna has never particularly enjoyed because her friends always turn down her ideas, she firmly believes that her father was right and yellow brings good luck.

She first sees him when they pass by Flourish and Blotts, a smudge of white blond hair at the corner of her eyes and she tries to tell herself it doesn't mean anything. He "accidently" brushes against her in Gringotts, his fingers finding hers for what she knows is less than an blink but it sends chills up and down her spine and she is sure Ginny doesn't believe her when she says it's the heat that causes her cheeks to pink.

When the trio walks into Madam Malkin's he is pretending to look at the robes on the window, this time both Hermione and Ginny look her way, something she doesn't notice entirely because her eyes land on him the second he reaches her line of vision.

Hermione is confused but Ginny shoves her into the shop before too many questions are asked.

"Draco" her voice is a whisper, and he only hears it because he's been waiting days for it.

Before either of them realizes it, her back is against the brick wall of the alley separating the robe shop from the next and his lips are on hers and her hands are lost on his hair while his are lost on her back, hands cupping the slope of her butt to pull her up against him.

He breaks the kiss first, taking great gulps of air that tickle her face because he rests his forehead against hers.

"I can't get you out of my head" he mumbles and she smiles, her fingers tracing his cheekbone and pushing strands of pale blonde hair away from his eyes.

"I thought there were Wrackspurts around"

He smiles and kisses her again, just a simple tiny kiss that makes her stomach flutter.

"Oh I'm sure my brain being fuzzy can be totally blamed on only you, love"

She looks into his eyes, he feels like she is stripping everything in him raw. It scares him, not only that it seems like she is reading him like Granger reads books, but because he lets her. He can't hide from her, no matter how much he's tried, because he knows, he knows that she is so much more than he deserves, that he's tried to forget about her but only ends up falling deeper and deeper into this twisted love of 'if's' and 'maybe's' and 'this shouldn't be happening's'.

She shouldn't be here, not in this alley or in his arms. She shouldn't be pressed this close to him and kissing him senseless. She shouldn't be in love with this man and his gray eyes that light up just for her, his arms shouldn't feel like the most completely perfect place on earth, and even Luna Lovegood can't come up with a reason as to why they do.

The diamond on her finger catches the light and shines, making her remember just how wrong this is. Why she should push him away, and tell him that this needs to end (but do either of them really want it to?). It tells her that she already made a promise to someone else, someone who doesn't have gray eyes that make her shiver or lips that were made for her, someone who isn't held back by family names or things that happened before.

She wants to take the thing off and hurl it far away, then sink into his arms and forget about everything else.

"I should go" she tells him, catching his lips against hers. Not wanting to leave at all.

He grinds his hips against hers, swallowing her moan "You don't want to" he reminds her.

"Draco" his name coming from her lips makes him grind against her again, his eyes taking every single strand of her hair in because he knows this can be the last time they might.

"Luna" his voice is almost teasing, because he doesn't want her to known that this is a plea, his arms sneaking around her tiny waist to hold her up against him. He doesn't want to let go, not yet (not ever).

"We shouldn't be doing this" she tells him, not dropping her legs from around him or her fingers from his hair. "We shouldn't have let it get this far"

He kisses her skin, his face hidden where her shoulder meets her neck, praying that she understand what every kiss says.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_The next morning he put honey on his toast and he did __not__ search for her in the crowded hall. It just happened that her hair caught the light and it was impossible to ignore it. _

_When breakfast was over he left before Crabbe and Goyle, not that he had been spending time with them anyway and took the longest way possible towards Charms and somehow she is at the top of the stairs when he finally reaches the right floor and she is smiling like the fool everyone says she is and he is about to call her out on it, coming up with the most terrible thing he can say when she walks up to him and hands him a small parcel, carefully wrapped in brown paper with a white ribbon._

"_Good day" she says, like they have been friends forever and this is a regular encounter._

_She smiles again and her lips are pale pink, her eyes are big and blue and inviting. So he leans forward just a bit and kisses her, something that doesn't last more than three seconds, which are too much and not enough and then runs away._

_Later that day he opens the package she gave him, and there is a delicate spun sugar-quill inside._

_He wonders how she knew it was his favorite. _

She is still trying to recover from his kisses when she almost runs into Ginny as she exits the shop, there are a million questions swimming between then and not nearly enough answers.

Luna tries to fix her hair and clean her smudged gloss and looks somewhat presentable; Ginny just stares at her like it is the first time they have ever met.

"I'm here when you want to tell me the whole story" and Luna knows that she will be, that Ginny is amazingly kind and will not judge her no matter how wrong it all is.

"I would however cover that hickey before Rolf asks too much about it" Ginny says, her eyes teasing somewhat while Luna blushes so red she could pass for a Weasley.

**I am so sorry it took so long to update this, but my internet has learned to hate me and has barely worked in the last few weeks. **

**I apologize for any grammatical errors; I'm looking for an available betta if anyone wants to volunteer. **

**I will do my best to have the next chapter soon, thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed and please do keep the reviews coming! **

**GabbyAbby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**To my lovely new beta! Cerlyn! **

Chapter 4

There are times when being known for a certain trait can come in handy, even if in reality it is a wrongfully given one. Mostly everyone who has met Luna knows that her mind doesn't always inhabit earth, that the blond woman's mind is oftentimes in a completely different train of thought than the conversation at hand (they especially think it's on creatures that might not be one hundred percent real).

Luna has never put a lot of effort into trying to convince people that she is truly paying attention (well more than they think she does, anyway). There are times however, when it comes in handy that people don't take great offense into her not paying attention.

She does try to show more interest in him, wants to know how his day went and how his research on Flesh Eating Tress is going. She wants to aw over the brand new cuts and scrapes on his arms; she wants to be the perfect fiancée who loves her intended.

Luna doesn't want to admit that she rather be anywhere else (if she can be truthful to herself there is only one place).

His eyes are green, not silver-gray and it's the only thing Luna has been able to focus on for most of dinner.

"I was thinking spring?" Rolf asks, trying to get her attention.

"I beg your pardon?" she sounds surprised, because she has been trying to dodge this exact conversation for months.

"Spring, what do you think?"

"It's a lovely season of course. It's when the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is mostly seen according to Daddy" this is one of the things that always end conversations and she hopes it will work this time.

Rolf laughs, shaking his head and looking at this splendid, beautiful woman who barely seems to live down here on earth. He brushes a strand of hair from her face, cupping her cheek.

"For the wedding"

"Wedding?" she should tell him she isn't ready for a wedding, at least not a wedding were the groom doesn't have white blonde hair and hidden smile (she hates herself for thinking this).

"Yes Luna" he smiles, kissing the top of her head and turning to put away the dishes they used for dinner "Our wedding, we need to set a date"

All Luna can think about is how she doesn't fit against his, that her mind wanders much more frequently when they are together, her eyes never truly lit up for him. She wonders how he never notices this, but Rolf isn't use to human interaction, spending far too much time deep in fertilizer and research.

"I-I don't know" she tries to hide the panic from her voice, tries not to let it show that this is the last thing she wants. When he looks back at her with eyes that are so sweet she mumbles "Maybe"

He kisses her, his lips too dry and his hands too awkward on her hips. But she tries to enjoy it, she wants to love him.

Luna wonders when it was that she became a liar.

* * *

_He looks around carefully before stepping in front of her desired path, he might not have been the biggest bully in Hogwarts in these last few months but he doesn't want anyone to see him doing something decent and ruin everything he's worked almost six years on._

"_Here" he presents the parcel to her, still looking around from the corner of his eyes._

_She looks up at him, like she's coming out of a dream and has no idea how she ended up here in front of this boy who avoids her like a plague._

"_Bloody take it!" he hisses when she doesn't immediately take the parcel from his outstretched hand. _

_She is hesitant in taking it, something that makes him smile because she isn't so loony as to trust everyone._

_She takes her time taking the brown wrapped parcel from his hands and he has half a mind to drop the damn thing, but then her fingers brush against his and they are soft and warm, which makes him realize his own skin in so cold. _

_When she finally takes it then proceeds to open the parce,l it's a slow process and he almost walks away, but then her blue (blue, blue, blue) eyes light up and she looks so incandescently happy that if he wasn't such a bitter person he would marvel at the brightness of it and smile with her. _

"_Oh" it escapes her lips in a tiny sound (her lips, which are pale pink and soft and deliriously perfect against his own not that he ever, EVER, thinks about the two kisses they shared, because they were perfect mistakes). _

_Out of nowhere he has his arms full of Luna; she smiles like Christmas came early. She is tiny against him and somehow fits and her hair is so soft where they brush against his hands (which are NOT reaching out to hold the golden strands). She smells like vanilla, strawberries and sunshine (even though it's the middle of winter) and is so warm he wants to sink into her. But for that he needs to be someone else (or just someone like Potter who can see her as more than radish earrings and cork necklaces, and again he hates that Potter is so much better than him)._

"_Thank you" she whispers against his chest in a voice that is dreamy and soothing, it makes him think of long forgotten lullabies, before taking off. Holding in her hands shoes that have spirals and starts and flowers drawn all over by hand in ink._

_Maybe it was a good idea to return them._

* * *

Dinner at the Malfoy manor has always been a bigger spectacle than it should, Draco has always wondered at who it is they are trying to impress. He doesn't want to be here, he wants to be at his apartment with sheets that still smell like her and memories he doesn't want to erase.

"I saw dear Astoria yesterday, she is such a lovely girl" his mother says, trying to start a conversation with her son who has been silent for almost an hour.

Draco groans, his mother has been trying to set him up with both Greengrass sisters for over a year now. For a moment he wonders what she would do if he told her he is already madly in love with someone, someone who is perfect and lovely, who makes him smile and laugh and feel safe. He wonders what his parents will do when he tells them she was never in Slytherin, that her father is half mad (and so is she), that she believes in imaginary creatures and spends her free time with Potter and his gang.

It's been years since the war ended and though his mother is more forgiving than his father, Lucius still winces whenever he hears Potter, or Weasley, or Dumbledore. If he brought Luna home for one of these dinners his father would have a fit, china would be broken and holes would suddenly appear on walls. He would be disowned and his mother would be torn between them. But he would have Luna right here by his side and it really seems like enough.

"She is a lovely girl" his mother insists, taking tiny bites of food.

"She is dull" he answers back, because no one can really be what (who) he wants.

"I don't see why you can't have lunch with her"

"She's horrid!" he spits out, giving up on dinner and pushing his chair away. "Now, I would like to be excused" he doesn't listen as his mother calls him back nor does he pay attention to the glare his father gives him.

When he is outside taking deep breaths to clear his mind, he realizes that he needs to make a choice.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, but the lack of reviews for the last chapter did get me down a bit.**

**Thank you to my two lovely reviews! They made my day.**

**Now there is a button on the bottom of this page and it wants to be clicked. Are you really going to go against the wishes of the button? **

**R&R**

GabbyAbby


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**Thank you to my lovely beta that rocks the socks I'm currently not wearing, Cerlyn!**

**Chapter 5**

The owl is not unfamiliar, but she is surprised to see it land on her table halfway through lunch. She strokes its dark feathers with her knuckles, enjoying the feel of them as she opens the letter. It doesn't have her name on the outside or the identity of its sender, but she would be a fool if she said she didn't know who it's from.

"How has he been?" she asks the owl, who hoots in response to her question.

She tells herself to open the letter slowly, because she isn't interest in what's inside. She really needs to stop lying, especially to herself, but her fingers shake just a bit when she tears the seal and his letter slips easily into her waiting hand.

_Luna._

It is the only thing legible for most of the page, there are half words here and there but most things are so crossed out she can't even try to make out what they mean. Maybe the wrackspurts have been bothering him recently. She wants to ignore the letter; pretend it was sent by mistake after he spent hours trying to find a way to let her down easily.

But then right at the end of the letter it's when she loses all composure, she can no longer deny that she has been missing him for days, that she spends hours of her day thinking about him and imagining how different life could be.

Her undoing is blamed on one simple word, the only completely legible thing on the paper.

_Please. _

_-/-/-_

He has lunch with Astoria, but only because it's the only way his mother will forgive him. She is much duller than he remembers, and all he thinks about is that at if he were having lunch with Luna she would have said ten impossible things before lunch was even served, and he would be smiling like a fool because, sometimes, he really almost believes in them.

All Astoria talks about is how the service is horrible, how she should have bought that new dress earlier at that shop, and just how well they would be as a couple.

He pays for lunch because he is supposed to be a gentleman, but doesn't offer to take her home or spend the remainder of the time with her. Instead, he turns on the spot and appears in his apartment just outside of London with every plan to crawl under the covers he really should wash.

He almost thinks he's dreaming, but when he reaches forward to touch the cheek it's warm and soft and she gives him this little sigh before falling into his arms. He thinks, if it is a dream, it's his favorite one so far.

* * *

_She is sitting outside by the lake, watching for the giant squid as its tentacles drag lazily over the dark surface. It's nearly midnight, but she can't stay inside the castle; the new teachers (if they can be called that) are roaming halls and giving detentions, which are now only tortures. She knows if they find her here, she will be locked in a room while the Slytherin students practice curses on her, but out here the air is a little easier to breath and the sky is bright with a shred of hope that all of this will end well, and soon. _

_The air is cold and the water colder on her bare feet; her hair is flowing with the wind, no doubt getting even more tangled than it normally is and she should try to sneak back inside, but out here it's easier to still dream. _

_Draco watches her from a few feet away, and wonders if she is trying to escape some of the same things he is. This place is becoming more and more unlike the magical, safe, thrilling place he thought it was when he was eleven years old and trying to find classrooms. He tries to stay hidden most of the time, away from the passing out of punishment, so unlike his friends. He knows that Longbottom and the Weasley girl are the ones saving the first years and putting graffiti all over the wall;, he is also aware that Luna is helping them and he wishes that he had even half of her courage. _

_Not for the first time he wonders if she is more of a seer then Trelawney, because she turns around and stares right at him before moving to watch the tentacles run gently over the black water, like he is no more significant that he barely warrants her attention. _

"_A constellation in the far northern sky." She says, and her voice still has that bell quality he knows, but it's almost broken in the night air. _

"_What?" _

"_Draco, it's a constellation. One of the earliest to be identified, ancient Egyptians called it Tawaret." She explains, like it's a well-known fact. Finally, after months of being nothing but scared, he finds some sort of twisted peace listening to her ramble. _

_He doesn't know what makes him do it, but he walks towards her and sinks his feet in the nearly freezing water along with hers. It's so quiet out here, far away from the castle that nothing else seems to matter but the breeze and stars and sounds from the Forbidden Forest. He is sitting near enough that her hair brushes against him every now and then and though she still smells like vanilla and strawberries, there is no sunshine left. _

_He kisses her, not knowing why or exactly when it was that she turned to look at him. But the minute she does he leans over and his lips are against her own and he sighs in the wonderful realization that her lips are still familiar and soft under his and she is still so warm. He kisses her until he needs to pull away to breath and barely takes in a small gulp of air before kissing her again, wondering why she isn't stopping him and being so unbelievably happy that she isn't. _

_She clings to him, because even though he isn't what she should want, he is here and real and she needs some sort of anchor before she floats away. His kisses bruise her lips and they move over her neck and collarbone leaving red splotches over her pale skin and she picks a spot right at the base of his neck to leave a series of matching marks. _

_They lay on the cold grass, her cheek on his chest and his fingers undoing knots in her hair while they take turns kissing and quietly crying and hoping together without words that all of this will be over soon. _

* * *

She giggles as he changes his sheets, running around his room to put things away before he picks her up and buries his face in her hair, smiling like the damn fool he is the whole time.

Her ring is hidden in her shoulder bag, one she almost left behind when she rushed out of work with a story of family emergency. There will be questions tomorrow and she will go in early to finish her paperwork; she will come up with a half decent story for Rolf and sneak home quickly for a change of clothes. Not that any of this matter while he is kissing her neck and whispering things she can't quite catch against her skin.

They get lost in stiff sheets, her hair all around them, loose from her attempt at a braid. She traces his eyes and nose and lips, thinking, very guiltily, that she has been missing this so much.

When there are no articles of clothing between them and their hearts are racing so fast they are sure the other can hear it, he kisses her, asking everything with that kiss.

She wants so much to give it to him, to forget the world that is still going on outside without them, even if they want to pretend it isn't. She wants to be selfish just this once and have him, this man who stole her heart even thought she didn't want to give it to him.

"Mine." He whispers against her skin and she answers with a moan. In this room nothing matters, just his lips against hers and their bodies touching, and they are happy.

-/-/-/-/-

**Please review; I do so live for them. **

**More soon. **

GabbyAbby


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**A/N: **once more thank you Cerlyn! Thanks to Merlin for your help!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Rolf falls in love with her the moment he first sees her. He is coming back from a research trip and when heading to give the results of the expedition, he sees her sitting in an overcrowded desk, fiddling with paperwork. She is the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and he can't, even if asked, take his eyes off of her. _

_When he asks one of his co-workers about her, they smirk and roll their eyes telling him that she is almost completely off her rocker, though kind of talented, and certainly only got this job because of everything she did during the war, something _no one_ can say isn't damn impressive. _

_He asks her out soon after he is done presenting his findings; he is so lost in just how beautiful she is up close that he almost doesn't notice she turns him down. His friends have a good laugh about it and it becomes a competition, because after all he is Rolf Scamander and she was probably just too busy to realize how handsome he really is. _

_There are bets set in place, most that say it will never happen, and he follows her around putting on the best smile and showing of his charms; she ignores, but he puts it all down to playing hard to get. It isn't until almost two and a half months later that she finally agrees to coffee in a little shop in Diagon Alley. In reality, he followed her there after work and invited himself to sit with her; she doesn't tell him to go and he is desperate. _

_He tells her all about himself and thought she doesn't say much she does smile at his jokes and seems interested in his newly finished research about a new plant that can cure hiccups._

_He invites her to dinner later that week (as friends) and she agrees and he gets to boast that he finally caught her later at work. _

_When he asks her if she has been seeing anyone she hesitates (the only time she ever does) when answering him._

"_Not re-…I mean… No." _

_A month later he introduces her to his parents who fall in love with her as much as he has. She is incredibly beautiful and kind and he feels like the luckiest man on earth to have her. Three months later he asks her to marry him. Her smile is more than enough of an answer and the ring doesn't fit quite perfectly but he fixes it soon enough. _

* * *

Luna likes to pretend, has since she was a little girl playing in the garden. She would pretend that she was a princess and the whole world was a calm and happy place.

She pretended for months that Mamma would come back though she knew deep down that she couldn't. She pretended so hard to believe in Daddy's creatures that they seemed to become real after a while.

She pretended for years at school that she didn't mind being called "Loony", or that she didn't have friends for a very long time.

In the cellar, she pretended that it wasn't so cold and she wasn't so afraid.

She pretends to be in love with Rolf. She also pretends that she isn't madly in love with Draco, because deep down she knows it wouldn't work. Every time she wakes up in his arms feeling like the world is finally right side up.

She is pretending that work is keeping her terribly busy and that is the reason she has been avoiding Rolf lately. In truth, she knows it's because of what's been happening these last few months is becoming too much and she is about to tell him where she really spends her nights; not a work or at Ginny's like he's been led to believe.

Sitting in Ginny's new home with a mug of tea between her hands, she feels tired. Her best friend is giving her time and Luna knows she should have had this talk with her ages ago.

"I don't know what to do." Luna whispers, because she is always the one who listens to problems, not the one who has them.

Ginny leans forward, cupping her best friends hand in her own, letting her friend know that she isn't going to judge her.

"I'm not in love with Rolf." Luna finally says, and though she knows she should feel worse about admitting it, she doesn't. "There's someone else"

Ginny almost smiles behind her mug. "Well, that is bloody obvious."

Luna looks outside, her mind wandering to another window in another town and in a bed that feels completely perfect.

"Does he love you?" Ginny's voice brings her back and Luna has to blink to clear the image from her mind.

"Yes," she breathes, the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips before disappearing. "Knowing that he loves me is amazing, I feel so safe and happy. But him loving me… it's just between us and I can't live two lives. One where it's just us and another where there is everyone else."

"You're going to marry Rolf, even though you're in love with someone else?" Ginny is completely surprised that her friend would do such a thing.

"You never took the easy way before," The red head points out, the disappointment clear in her voice.

"We live in different worlds." Luna says, trying to defend herself. Knowing that the only world she truly wants to be part of is one where she can wake with arms wrapped around her and silver eyes that light up for her.

"There's only one world, Luna, you know that."

-/-

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry I haven't been thanking them individually but be sure that I love each and every one of them. **

**Please review! Next chapter coming soon.**

GabbyAbby


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams and Sewing Machines

**Chapter 7**

His father has an incredible gift for lying, so much so that he at times seems to have it made it into a lifestyle.

To the Wizengamot he told dozens of witches and wizards of how he was truly changed, said that all the things that he did were because he was frightened and powerless against Voldemort. He pleaded that he was scared for his family (which he might have been). He admitted to not being as courageous as his wife who lied when asked to make sure if Harry Potter was dead or as strong as his son who did not want to admit that it was Potter and his friends at the manor.

He also gave them names, so many names, to lessen the blow.

He was sentenced to three and a half years at Azkaban and when he came home made sure to let everyone know those were three and half too many. To the Daily Prophet however, he confessed he deserved much more and was very grateful for the light sentence he was given. He also made a point of showing the wizarding world he was a changed man by donating 10,000 galleons to a new foundation formed to help muggleborns and to fund the Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts so that every young witch and wizard can know more about non-magical beings.

Draco knows that his father would never accept Luna, not only because of who her father is or who her friends are, but because of who _she _is. Lucius won't look past how her testimony (no matter how toned down it was) helped land him in prison. He won't take the time to really know just who this incredibly brave, beautiful, modest young woman is.

He wishes it was simple, that he could just pick her and be deliriously happy for the rest of his life; he wishes he could give up his father and his rules and expectations, but it's hard. He is his father, no matter what and he doesn't know if it is worth it to give up a parent to be completely happy.

It's hard to make decisions when his arms are wrapped around her warm body, impossible to weigh all of this when she is in his bed with her hair absolutely everywhere and looking like the closest he will probably ever get to an angel.

When she starts to move in his embrace he pulls her tighter against himself, his hand fitting perfectly along her back before she opens the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Dark blue irises that give into light blue.

"Morning," he whispers, taking her lips before she can realize she needs to leave soon.

"It's Sunday," she states like a greeting.

"I guess so." He waits for a comment about how Sundays are the most perfect days to catch moonfrogs or how its always on Sundays that if she spins just right on one foot while closing her eyes and wearing a violet headband she can hear the wind tell her secrets (he's tried this before, but couldn't hear what she does).

Instead she closes her eyes again and rests her cheeks on his chest going back in to unconsciousness (where things sometimes are just much more simple).

"Going back to sleep?" He almost laughs at how happy he is she isn't running around on a scavenger hunt for her clothes (she always seems to forget something at the end, so he has half a drawer-full of earrings and shirts and shoes).

"Or we could have sex," she mumbles against his skin. Her bluntness has always been something he greatly admires.

Her fingers are already running over his lower abs (which leaves him breathless and she knows it).

His lips find hers again as her incredibly soft hands wrap around him, gripping just right and moving far too slowly. Draco parts her thighs with his own, delighted when her hips press against his leg moving in slow circles. His hand moves to find her breast gaining a moan from her. Her head falls back against the pillows so his lips can leave open kisses down the soft skin of her neck and shoulders before he finally takes her nipple into his mouth, letting his teeth graze the sensitive skin. Her hand squeezes him just a fraction tighter and they both moan.

He switches to her other breast letting his cool breath tickle her over sensitive skin so that she shivers and moves closer to him as the most delicious sounds escape her lips.

"Draco," she begs letting her hand unwrap from around his fully erect penis to sink into his hair and pull him up to look at her. Their lips meet again as she moves her leg so she straddles him, eyes meeting for a slight second and all he can think about is her. How much he loves her and doesn't want her to leave, because waking up with her like this every day is what he dreams about.

Her name flows from his lips as she guides him inside, his hands find her hips gently holding on to her as he sinks as deep as he can within her. She sets a slow rhythm he doesn't mind because they want to drag every minute to its fullest as hands dance across pale skin as sheets tangle themselves around their legs, lips meet in messy (yet perfect) kisses. His fingers move from her hips, parting golden curls to run his thumb over her clit in short little circles that make her hips move just a bit faster.

His name tumbles from her lips like the sweetest song he's ever heard as he pulls her as close as he can, lifting his hips from the bed to sink as deep as he can into her in hard long strokes till they both lose the ability to think and can only feel. Feel the other's heartbeat fast and loud between their chest, feel their breaths mingle in hot puffs of air between hungry kisses, feel as their arms tighten around the other because letting go is becoming a very difficult choice.

"Oh love," he mumbles against her hair, one of his hands holding her in place as their hips give slow little jerks as their bodies come down from an absolute high, the other letting his fingertips run up and down her spine and pushing her hair over her shoulder till they both can no longer fight it and fall asleep intertwined.

* * *

_He searches for her in the hallways between classes and at the Great Hall during meals, because seeing her seems to sometimes make it easier to get through these awful days. Sometimes they meet by the lake late at night, much past curfew and shivering as the nights got colder. _

_She always says things that seem utterly impossible, talks about creatures that don't exist and has this incredible belief that everything will be alright. He envies her, because even in the middle of all of the chaos she can still smile._

_At the train home he makes an excuse to get away from his compartment and bumps into her in the empty corridor, taking her hand and pulling her along with him into one of the bathrooms before he can truly think it through and steals a kiss before the door is even closed behind them. His fingers pull apart her scarf, which is shiny purple with neon green stripes, and gives her gentle kisses over her slender throat. _

_She smiles letting her hands move up his back and enjoying his kisses though she knows she shouldn't, her friends are waiting for her back at their compartment. So she pulls back and gives him a gentle smile before slipping away. _

_He doesn't see her get off the train, though he keeps looking from the corner of his eyes. _

_

* * *

_

"Bloody hell!" he growls, taking his finger in his mouth to cool down the burning sensation. He is trying to be quiet, but the giggle coming from behind him lets him know he isn't doing a great job of it. "Wow!"

She is even more beautiful with long blond hair running over one shoulder in messy curls and wrapped in one of his silk sheets; it takes his breath away and causes him to burn the rest of the pancakes. He throws them out before pulling her to him and kisses her slightly swollen lips and makes a new batch.

She sits on his counter eating pancakes with her fingers and letting him suck her fingers free of syrup. It's the most perfect morning he can ever remember, sharing a plate of pancakes and drinking cold coffee.

He finds it while she's taking a shower, he is picking up her clothes (with the idea to hide them so she won't leave) and it slips from her pocket. A twice folded piece of parchment and he can't help but look.

_You Are Invited To The Wedding  
Of  
Rolf Marcus Scamander_

_Luna Evangeline Lovegood  
To Be Celebrated on May 25__th__ at 3:00 pm_

When she walks into his bedroom, hair still dripping and wrapped in his a towel that covers not nearly enough he is sitting at the end of the bed with tears down his cheek and the ripped parchment in his hands.

"Today," he states looking up at her with the most heartbreaking eyes that she stops smiling and can feel her chest tighten and the tears burning her eyes "It was just a goodbye?" he means it as an accusation.

-/-

**I know there is no reason for complaining but I would appreciate a few more reviews? Thank you so much for my two lovely reviews for last chapter! **

**I don't know if I have mentioned that I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, cause the amazing J. K. Rowling does.**

**Please review! I live for them.**

**Thank you MickeyBoggs! **

GabbyAbby


	8. Chapter 8

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**A/N: **I don't remember if I have said this earlier, but my name is Gabby not J. K. Rowling and I could never achieve the greatness she has.

**Chapter 8**

There are three words in the English language that Luna hates, 'expected' is one because it sounds just as bad as what it means and 'lollipop' because she could never spell it right when she was younger (she always forgot that extra 'l'). She can now add 'goodbye' to that list, because when has it ever been good to truly part with someone you love?

He stares at her like she has just broken his heart, and in a way she knows she has, and she can't hold all the tears that are blurring her vision.

His voice sounds like an accusation which she deserves but she also wants to tell him that this is really all his fault. He didn't need to come back into her life when she had made a whole new one, but he had and it messed up everything she had constructed.

* * *

_He dreams about her, something that has really become an annoying habit he doesn't really want to lose but likes to silently complain about. He has dreams that are filled with bright blue eyes and twinkling laughter that makes him feel like he's almost floating._

_But since he's got home for the Christmas holidays all he dreams about are dark, cold places filled with tears and her small cries for help. It makes him jump awake in the middle of the night and look around in search for blue, blue eyes._

_He worries that there is something wrong with her, because really no one is safe nowadays, and he writes her a letter that is torn and burned the minute he's completed it. They are at war and all the mail is being checked. Draco can't even imagine what would happen if they read his teenage love letter to someone on the wrong side of the battlefield. _

_He hides when Bellatrix's laugh echoes around the empty hallways, he doesn't want to hear the cries of innocent people being tortured. His dreams get colder and darker and filled with hopelessness that chills his bones as her voice fades whenever he is sure he is an arms length away. _

_Two weeks at home feels like a small eternity and he is surprised at how much easier it is to breath at King's Cross Station, knowing that behind a seemingly solid wall he will get to see her. He doesn't immediately find her tangled curls in the sea of winter cloaks and Pansy pulls him into a compartment with Blaize, Crabbe, Daphne Greengrass and her little sister (who is sort of cute, but not blonde or blue-eyed or breathtaking) and Goyle. He spends the whole train ride looking out of the window at passing landscape without paying any attention, because it really isn't out of the ordinary for him to ignore his friends. _

_The Weasley girl and Longbottom are whispering as he tries to get off the train, he only listens because Luna isn't with them and he wants (needs) to know why. Words get lost in the cold air between them, but he catches "Luna" and "captured" and "possibly tortured" and a look his way that clicks everything in place. _

_He skips dinner and hides in his four posted bed in pure panic, wondering how long till she disappears._

_

* * *

_

Her hair feels cold and scratchy, the towel too short and damp against her skin and she isn't sure she can have a harder grip on his bedpost. His eyes are piercing into hers but she isn't sure he can see her.

She wants to explain, tell him that they both knew it would have to end soon. This strange relationship they've had for almost five years, one where everything is behind doors and hidden meanings, in a different world that even she knows can't be real, couldn't last forever.

Luna opens her mouth to tell him all of this, but the moment she does her stomach nearly turns and she is sure she is going to be sick, so instead she does the only thing she shouldn't and presses her pink lips against his. Tears mix along their cheeks and lips and they both want to pretend that it is just the water running from her hair, not everything they've ever wanted being lost between them.

He pulls away and walks to his kitchen where he stares at dirty dishes and coffee cups and pretends he isn't crying. A Malfoy never cries, especially about a girl he isn't supposed to be completely in love with. He rips the paper in pieces, letting them fall into the sink along with the water from the faucet. He wants to wash these pieces of paper down a stuffy drain and come back into the perfect world of his bed sheets from not an hour ago.

Her clothes are wrinkled and her bag is hidden underneath his bed, she tries a messy bun and the hair tie snaps along with what little control she has left and she walks into the kitchen with tears down her very rosy cheeks and a forceful step.

"You" she accuses, trying to control her shaking body "You are the one… the one who told me to go find someone else. You told me, many times really, that a Malfoy could NEVER marry someone like me! You've always been it for me, and you know it and I couldn't stay away…" she is rambling and irritated because he isn't even looking at her and she isn't the kind of person to so clearly show her emotions like this. She doesn't finish her rant, she isn't going to accomplish anything by it so instead she bites her lower lip and dries tears that keep coming and leaves.

Draco knows everything she said is true, he has a family name that shouldn't matter anymore but still does and expectations he doesn't want to live up to. Things that make him give her up and his life miserable. He counts her tiny steps, fourteen till she reaches the front door and five more before it's closed behind her and it would hurt less if he had been repeatedly hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

Luna presses her back against his front door and counts to one-hundred and sixty seven (which is her favorite number). Draco's hand is on the doorknob and he can hear her counting softly under her breath, skipping any number ending with a three (because they are terrible bad luck when said outloud, she once told him) but he doesn't open the door. Maybe this way it will be a cleaner break and she can finally move on if she thinks he doesn't want her.

Which is the biggest lie he has ever told.

* * *

_She loses track of the days, it is too dark in the cellar and her watch stopped working when Bellatrix Lestrange nearly slammed her against a wall. She knows it's possibly spring, because she doesn't shiver as much under the frail blanked she was given, even though she still has the cloak she was wearing when they snatched her off the platform._

_Her hair is a complete mess and she is sure she has lost weight, the skirt she is wearing are hanging loosely around her hips and her jumper too baggy around her chest. The food they are given twice a day isn't nearly enough and she shares as much she can with Mr. Ollivander, who is so frail she can count his bones through the pale skin of his hands and chest and back. He wheezes in pain every time she makes him laugh and begs her not to stop because it's the only thing that makes this place a little more tolerable (she still feels terribly guilty when he clutches his chest and grimaces)._

_She is nearly asleep when the heavy cellar door opens which causes her to stay perfectly still and pretend she isn't here, she is much too tired to put up a fight when a hand reaches out to pull her up so she is sitting with her back against the stone wall. The unknown person has hands that shake and brush away dirty strands of her hair from her face and takes shallow breathes that mix with whispers of "Merlin, no" before she finally focuses her eyes enough to see who it is. _

_His silver eyes are wide in the dark room and she tries to give him a smile and almost asks if this is a dream (it's hard to tell the difference sometimes). He whispers her name and kisses her too dry lips lightly, knowing that this is someone his fault. _

_Three days later Harry shows up and that lovely little elf apparates her to the cozy little cottage where Ronald's oldest brother lives, she helps burry him later that evening and is very sad for the creature who was such a darling for the few moments she met him._

_She hears Draco's name coming from her friends lips and learns that he seemed to try and hide their identities from the other Death Eaters and she wonders if he is being punished for it. But she also feels so proud of him that her cheeks pinken when her friends turn to look at her. _

_

* * *

_

**I know this chapter is VERY overdue. But I've had two tragic losses to my family since my last update and real life caught up with me and I just didn't seem to ever have enough time to sit down and just type. **

**I want to thank everyone who was lovely enough to read this story and ask me if I would be updating it any time soon, I am sorry I made you wait so long but hopefully this chapter can hold you till I finish typing up the next one. It should be up within this coming week. **

**Thank you so much to ****loonyllamalover****, ****raerob4ever****, ****XDracoMalfoysGirlX****, ****Kayla****, ****bookthieves****, ****reihino4****, ****potterlovegood****, ****Ana****, ****22Moons****, and to an extremely amazing review from an AnonymousReviewer that made me smile like a little fool.**

GabbyAbby


	9. Chapter 9

**Dreams and Sewing Machines **

Chapter 9

* * *

_Her hair is the first thing he notices, not the length or curls or even the honey hue of it. it's the incredibly bright ribbons woven along the pleated strands that run down a slim shoulder. _

_Half the dirty pub is looking at the bubblegum pink and neon green and scarlet red that crisscross along her long hair and the other half is just plainly staring at her, because she is just too bright and different to be found in such an out of the way pub. _

_He loses count of how many times he's had to force himself to look away from her, but there is something so hauntingly familiar about her slight frame and eclectic clothes and honey hair that keeps drawing his attention. He wishes she would move just the slightest in his direction so he can have a glimpse of her face and satisfy his curiosity. _

"_Hello Draco" he hears in the softest voice that is so tragically familiar, it reminds him of a song cut short because he just wants to hear it saying his name over and over forever._

_Her eyes are big and half hidden under too long bangs, but he can see the blue (so, so, so blue) and he is almost drowning in memories that they bring. _

"_Lovegood" he whispers her name like it's the only thing that can save him and the small smile that graces her pale lips make it easier to breathe, with shaky legs he walks towards her table, one that has a too short leg and years of build up grime atop it. _

_Words get caught on their way out and he has to clear his throat twice before he can properly ask her what she is doing here._

_She smiles, that little smile he has always wondered about because he is sure she is hiding something behind it. _

"_Talking to you it would seem"_

_He can't help but to chuckle at her answer "I meant, what are you doing here in Austria?" he is genuinely curious as to her sudden reappearance into his life, here of all places. _

_He reaches across the table to run his fingertips over her pale knuckles with visibly shaky hands, its been years since he last saw her and he should have gotten over this effect she seems to have on him already (but somehow he is glad he hasn't)._

"_Research" she answers like its certainly obvious, entwining their fingers without even blinking an eye at how nervous he is. He has always admired how she can be so much more courageous them him. _

_Their good-bye was almost three years ago, but her hand still fits against his own and he can't help but to think if her lips still taste like candy-canes no matter what time of the year it is and if her tiny body still locks perfectly against his own. _

_His rented room is three streets over and they walk there with flushed cheeks and hidden smiles and arms wrapped around one another to fight the chilly air. _

_Luna's body is pale and soft and looks like it was made to be admired in the light of her namesake. He knows this is a bad idea, he has a girlfriend back home and he was the one who gave her up years ago for stupid reasons that seem to mean everything. But he can't pull away when she has always made him find a place he truly belongs whenever she is pressed against him with her song-like voice calling his name in barely there whispers that are definitely the most addictive sound he's ever heard. _

_Later that night, with her head comfortably settled on his chest she tells him about the creatures she is researching (sort of a hybrid between unicorns and centaurs which make him shiver and remember detention his first year), as he runs his fingers through her hair pulling apart her braid and letting the ribbons fall around them. _

_She also tells him about gigglyworms, a sneaky creature that steals your socks when you aren't paying attention and he whole-heartily believes in them by the time she is done telling him about it, because she is so happy as she explains the magical creatures. _

_And even though he's probably caused her more pain the anyone else, he dearly loves to see her happy._

_

* * *

_

Astoria is talking (complaining really) nonstop and though she seems annoyed he isn't paying attention, he refuses to acknowledge her rambling. His mind is miles away and the only thing he really pays attention to is the braided bracelet on his left wrist he's been rotating.

_Make three wishes, one for each knot._

He can tell his mother is not pleased at his lack of manners, specially since its her "darling" friend he refuses to pay any attention to. He will never hear the end of it later but Astoria's complaints and stories never pull his attention, no matter how low her top is or how red her lips are, all he ever concentrates on is the fact that her blond hair is too light (and fake) and her eyes are just not blue.

"Draco where is your mind today?" his mother asks sharply, gray eyes like his own searching for any kind of answer, which he hopes isn't completely obvious (or maybe he hopes it is and he will finally be able to stop pretending).

"I'm just tired mother" it isn't a lie, he has hardly slept in a week and the few hours he has where spent in his couch, which isn't too comfortable (but he can't sleep in his bed, not without thinking of her and how stupid he was to let her go).

"That is no reason to be so rude to our guest" she informs him and Draco wishes he could point out that he didn't invite anyone (much less himself) over for tea.

Instead he keeps his mouth tightly shut and his eyes looking out the glass doors that lead to the garden, wishing that it was Luna here instead of Astoria.

The colored ribbons of his bracelet are starting to fade and they are slightly stretched and frail, he wonders if what she promised is true.

_When it falls, your wishes will come true. _

_

* * *

_

Ginny knows most of the truth and Hermione is trying desperately to find out any of it, but Luna is keeping very quiet about the whole business while pretending to look through color schemes Molly was ever such a dear to pick out.

Its easy for her friends to see that she isn't paying the slightest attention to any of the hundreds of different color combinations that are laid out before them.

"We don't have to do this today Luna, your mind seems occupied" Hermione carefully says, she has always been curious and its her greatest weakness to want to know everything. These latest happenings in Luna's life are a complete mystery and so she is shamefully fishing for answers.

Ginny rolls her eyes at what her friend is trying to do, she also sends the slightly older woman a very meaningful glance before taking the young blonds hand in her own hoping that her friend is doing alright.

Luna ties to smile, pretending that her failure to pay attention is on some creature that is making her brain all fuzzy, but the circles under her eyes and the heart breaking tears constantly swimming across the blue orbs she can't explain away on them. She feels like she has been burring herself little by little along with her feelings and she can feel her air becoming heavier and harder to breath in, making everything hurt from the simple effort to not think about it.

She doesn't notice the tears running down her overly pale cheeks till Hermione is pressing soft white tissues into her clenched hands and Ginny is trying so hard to console her, telling her that everything will be okay and other such nonsense that is hardly believable.

Her whole body shakes and she wants to disappear (into the one place she can't) and stop being the one everyone seems to be fussing over.

"Its done" she whispers.

Even though she is completely confused by all of this, Hermione knows her friend is talking about someone who is quite obviously not Rolf. It shatters her heart to see Luna's breaking.

**More soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, I have the next two written already so I will be updating them within the next few days. **

**GabbyAbby**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

Chapter 10

She looks very much like her eldest sister, so much so that her dark curled hair and pale skin shake him to the core with memories of that terrible laughter all around him. A laugh that only ever meant something horrible had happened. He is frozen in place in a cold sweat, anticipating harsh words and the return of bad dreams.

When she asks him if he is alright, her voice is much softer and he can finally notice that her hair is really one shade lighter and her eyes have traces of the silver that match his.

Andromeda is a hybrid of her two sister and he is trying to figure out how is it that she is still so different from them both.

The little boy on her hip is munching on a cookie, he is all long skinny limbs and hair that stands absolutely everywhere in a mix of bright green, blue, and dusty brown. He looks just like Draco's third year D.A.D.A. teacher, which makes him think its rather horrible he isn't here to see.

"Aun...Mrs. Tonks" he stutters, eyes still on the little boy who is currently trying to shove the entire cookie into his mouth, his cheeks are so full they puff slightly but he looks very pleased with himself at being able to accomplish his task.

"You're Cissy's boy" she notes, stepping aside to let him in but not putting her grandson down, even as he squirms in her arms.

"Mum doesn't know I'm here... But your the only... I mean, it was different then... I still want to know... Its hard to explain all of this" he can't properly make out the speech he practiced in front of his mirror countless of times for the last few days.

"Breathe" she instructs almost amused with his ranting, it takes several breaths before he can calm down and make a coherent sentence, though his hands are still shanking slightly.

"Would you like to join us for tea?" Andromeda asks leading him deeper into her sitting-room.

There are hundreds of pictures around the room, walls nearly covered and side tables full. There are hundreds of eyes staring at him from every direction, he hasn't felt so judged since the end of the war when he stood before hundreds of witches and wizards who were much more courageous than himself as they listed his crimes and forgave him at the end.

There are pictures of a young girl with a missing front tooth, at her first time before the ever familiar scarlet train, of her ever changing her color. It shows her happily in the arms of her husband and with a baby wrapped in blankets who she never did get to properly know.

There are also pictures of a man with light eyes and a smile that seems to light up everything. He has his arms around his wife and their little daughter. There are pictures of father and daughter together, looking so happy to be together and Draco feels guilty. Even though he didn't cause the tragic deaths of these two people who didn't need to die, he knew the people who did and was never strong enough to stop it.

The tea smells delicious and there is a plate filled with biscuits that the little boy can't take his eyes away from. The silence in the room is rather uncomfortable and Draco feels like he doesn't belong in this room with so much love and loss and a little boy who will never meet his parents because of stupid ideas he once believed in.

"You wanted to ask me something" his aunt reminds him, sipping on her tea her eyes on him.

"You ran away" he says finally, halfway between a question and a statement and his aunt nods, eyes moving to the photographs of her husband who hugs and kisses her in ever repeated motions.

"Was it... was it hard?"

"Yes" she takes a breath, eyes still looking at the pictures "I loved my family very much, even if we had different views of the world. But when I met Ted... I couldn't give him up and spend my whole life wondering how it could've been"

"Was it worth it? I mean, they killed his, didn't they? And no one ever spoke about you when I was little, I only found out about you when I was already in Hogwarts. It couldn't have been easy, giving up absolutely everything, everyone you had ever known so you could be with him" he looks at the pictures filled with smiles, hugs, and love "They are all gone now"

"That's true. They murdered my husband, my wonderful daughter and son-in-law are gone. But I would never have changed any of it. I wouldn't have given them up because I knew how it would end, I loved every single moment I had with them. When they died, at least they died knowing that it was going to be better now" There are tears running down her cheeks and her lovely eyes are rimmed red. The little boy gives up trying to sneak a biscuit to hug his grandmother and glare at this strange man who came into their home and made her so upset.

"I still have Teddy and my memories and I am so proud of everything they did"

Draco is still and quiet, letting her words bounce around inside his head. Knowing they make perfect sense.

Her face is still pink and puffy and there is a trace of tears in her shaky voice as she asks him why he needs to know.

"I fell in love. She is everything my parents wouldn't want or approve, so I let her go. But I don't know how to be without her, its so hard waking up and knowing she will never be there with me anymore" he looks down at the carpeted floor between his feet "I know that everything that war was over is nonsense, no one is better than another because of their bloodline. But I was raised to believe it was and she fought for the right side, all father will see is someone who helped bring his whole ideals down. They will make a point of saying how odd she is, how unconventional and its absolutely ridiculous to give everything up for her"

Draco takes a deep breath, drying stray tears "But she is all I want"

"You fell in love" she finally says after long moments of silence. Draco sees the small smile gracing her face when he looks up.

"Yes"

He plays with the bracelet on his wrist "She isn't what my parents would want"

"Is she what you want?"

"Merlin, yes"

Andromeda moves to sit next to her nephew, taking his hands in hers and making him look into her eyes.

"I can't tell you its easy to give up everything, your family, friends, your whole life. Its terribly hard and frighting. Not everything ends up being like a child's tale with happy endings, there are life long battles to fight" he hand cups his cheeks like a mother consoling her child "I can't tell you what to chose, I won't tell you to do what I did because I can't guarantee a lifetime of happiness if you do"

He wants to cry, to shut himself in his apartment and cry and forget the world. He wants to kick and scream and demand until he gets everything he wants. He wants an utterly perfect world of Luna and him and absolutely nothing else.

"I can tell you however, that I am glad of all the choices I made. Even if things were hard I was always very glad I choose to do what my heart wanted" she brushes his pale hair from his eyes "I hope dear Draco, that whatever you choose will make you happy. Also always know I won't ever judge you because of it"

In this little sitting-room full of pictures and memories, with an aunt he has never met before and tears running down their cheeks, this is where Draco finds his life again.

_It comes out like the most natural thing in the world. As if he has been saying it for so long its second nature. Its her facial expression that reminds him he has never said it before and this is a big deal._

"_I love you"_

_There is so much power put into those three worlds when they are in that exact order, that it makes his word turn upside down._

_Her blue eyes are huge, looking at him like she is begging him to say its true that he isn't lying. He has no power over himself as he repeats it over and over again, each word followed by a kiss somewhere on her skin._

_Before she leaves as the sun starts to touch the horizon, she slips the bracelet onto his wrist and kisses him whispering her love to him, making him want nothing more than to pull her back into bed and showing her just how much he loves her._

_**My old computer crashed a few days after I last updated and it took me a while to get a new one. I'm still getting used to switching from a PC to a Mac so re-writing the next few chapters might take a little bit.**_

_**I want to thank everyone who is reading this and who read the last chapter. I am very glad for everyone who added this story to their favorites or alerts, but I was kind of disappointed at only receiving one review. So please leave your thoughts, good or bad as they help a lot to get my inspiration rolling.**_

_**Thanks so much**_

_**GabbyAbby**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Before I start this chapter I would like to make a few very special thanks:**

**potterlovegood: **Thank you for reading! I thought it would be a good idea for them to meet, as she is probably the only person in his family who can kind of understand what it is that he is going through. I spend a lot of time trying to decide if I wanted to keep Tonks and Lupin dead or alive in this story (because it broke my heart that they died), but at the end I kept them as J. K. Rowling did so instead I tried to portray Teddy.

**22Moons: **I do make an attempt to keep them as in character as possible, though I think Luna is much more difficult than I had originally thought. I'm sorry that the timeline is confusing you, if there are any specific things that are confusing please let me know and I will try to explain it. Thank you so much for reading!

**Chelsea: **I haven't started to hate PC's yet, but that's probably because I've only had the Mac for a few weeks and I'm still not a hundred percent used to it. Thank you so much for reading, I am so glad you have enjoyed it so far!

**amgirl: **I'm so glad you loved it! It always makes me happy to know that other people are enjoying this story.

**raerob4ever: **I am so glad that you liked the last chapter, the italicized part at the end was added very last minute, but when I re-read the chapter I knew it needed something at the end, so it makes me very happy to know that you enjoyed it!

**emmiebee11:** Well I don't know if I have another 500 chapters to this story, but I do probably have enough material for at least another 10. I appreciate all the compliments, I am so flattered! Thank you so much for reading!

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**Chapter 11**

_The war is over._

_The war, is over. It's a strange thought to have after all that has happened these last few years. She is happy its finally over, that she can breath easier knowing that those people won't be able to achieve all the ridiculous ideals they thought should exist. But it's also so odd to think that after all that time, after all she and her friends have done to help, its over._

_Everyone is celebrating, families reunited and staggering along a strange line between happiness and complete sadness over the lost of loved ones._

_Out of the corner of her eyes she sees him, half hidden in a shadow just outside the open doors of the great hall, by the first floor stairs and staring at her._

_She smiles and skips towards him, her arms wrapping around his slim shoulders so glad that he is here and alive and safe._

_Draco holds her a little too tightly but he can't help it, the last time he saw her she was too small and too pale and now she looks happy and healthy and he realizes just how close he came to losing her._

"_Its finally over" she whispers, like she still can't believe it. Her eyes sparkling as the idea spreads through her whole body._

_He wants to agree with her, but he sees the look that crosses his parents face. How his father wants to be anywhere but here, trying to find a valid reason to explain why is it that he was in Voldemort's side this time. How even though she helped save their hero, his mother feels completely out of place here in this room, with people who are both jumping with happiness and crying over loved ones. He can tell she wants nothing more than to grave the death of her older sister, but in this room where Belatrix caused so much pain its impossible._

_He wants nothing more than to turn on the spot with this wonderful peace of fantasy in his arms, he wants to start over with just her and forget about the world._

_Instead he kisses her, enjoying her soft lips against his own._

_Luna knows there is something on his mind, that he is holding her like she is going to run away at any second and she wants to tell him that isn't true. Things are different now, they can be together without trying to cross over lines of prejudice._

"_Luna" he says against her lips and she has never been so happy to hear her name from someone else's lips._

"_This... You and I, it can't work"_

_Those are the worlds that crumble her world._

It's been a long day, the kind of day that drags on because you want it to be over soon. Hermione was stuck for most of the day in a room full of magical lawyers reviewing every single comma and dot and sentence break, on hundreds of pages about the new laws that will be presented to the minister next week. She knows that all of this is important, that fighting for the rights of magical creatures is something she has always cared about, but she didn't think that being in a too small room with too many people would be a part of that deal.

She is finally pulling the last few copies of parchment into her bag when she feels eyes staring at her, she knows who they belong to because she's caught him staring for annoyingly frequent parts of the day so far.

She wondered first if her hair was being particular bushy today or if she had an ink stain on her cheek, when all this inquiries where dismissed she tried to ignore him. But his eyes followed her and she has to admit it is quiet bothersome.

She is purposely waiting for everyone to leave the room, so when they are the only two left in the room she snaps and asks what is he playing at.

Draco doesn't notice he's staring till he hears Granger hiss across the table at to what his problem is, instead of answering he smirks (mostly because he is sure it drives her crazy).

If she could Hermione would punch him again, "Malfoy, can I help you?"

He is quiet again, like he is trying to run over the exact words he needs to say. Hermione panics for a moment that he is about to admit feelings for her, its been too long a day for her to have this thrown at her as well.

"I swear Malfoy, if you are about to confess some odd love for me I will curse you till you can't see straight"

"Calm down Granger. You are not my type" he rolls his silver eyes and pushes himself up from the rather uncomfortable char he's been sitting at all day.

"Oh." Hermione relaxes a bit, but arches a brown in curiosity "Then what is it?"

"I..I need your help"

Luna has been making excuses for days. Work, headaches, tiredness, wedding plans, even faking a cold. She knows most of her excuses are barely plausible but she hasn't been able to tell him the truth.

Tonight when Rolf gets home, she hears him call her name softly (but it doesn't sound right) and she doesn't answer. Instead she pulls the covers up a bit more and makes sure that her breathing is slow and even and her eyes are closed. She counts his footsteps from the front door to the bedroom, she can hear his disappointed sigh before he walks back into to living-room.

He's been asking for days now what is going on and Luna is getting tired of the lies she's been telling, she doesn't want to pretend anymore that what she is doing is alright. It isn't of course, being in love with someone else is never easy news to give, but her days of hiding are being counted.

When the bed dips besides her, she pulls into herself and tries to be out of reach from his arms as they try to wrap around herself.

"Luna, are you awake?" he asks softly against her ear. His voice is _wrong_, to deep and accented.

"I need some time" she whispers into the cold air of their bedroom before she has even completely done thinking it through and she can feel him stiffen besides her.

"Time?" he repeats, because he obviously can't have heard her correctly.

"I'm not happy" she knows this is horrible, that he has tried so hard to make her love him. She is so sorry it has never worked.

"Luna" he pleads, pulling her closer. But she doesn't turn to look at him or fit into his embrace (has she ever?) "Please"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" she keeps her voice barely audible, hoping that he doesn't know everything she is hiding from him.

**I apologize for any grammatical errors, I don't really have anyone editing my chapter recently. I tried to correct what i could.**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please review, I can quarantee the more reviews I get the fastest I will update.**

**Please review!**

**GabbyAbby**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**Chapter 12**

Rolf holds on tightly to her, pulling her lithe body as close to his own as he can. As if he can hold on tight enough, it will make her change her mind. He doesn't understand, yesterday things were fine and now she wants time, wants to leave.

It's just pre-wedding jitters, he tells her insisting that everything is perfectly alright and she has nothing to worry about because he loves her.

Luna can't help her tears, she knows he loves her and she should have put a stop to this one-sided romance before it even started.

She pushes herself away slowly, untangling from his arms as he begs her to stay, making promises that everything will be alright and he'll be better, that he will be able to fix whatever it is that is wrong.

Her heart feels like its being stabbed as his words pass through his lips, he is someone who deserves to be loved and admired. She has tried, Merlin knows she has, to love this man who would give her everything she ever needs and more. She wants to not be so selfish, because its what she is being. Selfish to want to be utterly happy with someone who isn't hers.

* * *

"You are bloody mad, did you know?" she says, frustrated at the blonde across the table. He smirks at the comment, because it's what he use to call Luna years ago when everything was just a shade easier.

"But so is she, so I guess we are a right match then" Draco answers, still smiling.

Hermione can't help but laugh.

* * *

It doesn't take her long to pack, mostly just a few changes of clothes and a toothbrush and papers for work. She knows she'll have to be back for most of her things later on, but she plans on doing so when Rolf isn't here, so she doesn't have to feel so horrible about breaking his heart.

Rolf sits on the bed, asking countless of times what is it that he did wrong, and she doesn't have an answer. He didn't do anything wrong really, he just feel in love with someone who was already taken.

"I'll wait for you to come back" he says in a hoarse voice as she steps out of bedroom. It makes her stop and turn around, look at the damaged she caused to this man who wants nothing more than to make her happy.

"Don't" is the only advice she can give him.

* * *

"I'm only helping you because of Luna" Hermione tells him, making her intentions clear. She would never otherwise help this man who made her life so miserable at school.

Draco stops shuffling papers into his bag to look at his old classmate, thinking back on memories of childhood pranks and nasty comments that make him feel so utterly embarrassed. He was always so envious of the trio, of Potter's courage and Weasley's family. But he was always most jealous of Granger, because even though he was born into the wizarding world, she was always so much more knowledgable about everything, she was even smart enough to know which was the right side to be from the beginning and it took him almost 17 years to figure it out.

"I'm sorry" he says, completely truthfully meaning it and both of them are stunned.

* * *

Ginny only hears the door after the third knock, she makes her way towards it rubbing the sleep from eyes and turning on lights the muggle way, because she forgot her wand upstairs.

She is ready to curse whoever woke her up from the first restful sleep she's been able to fall into for the last two weeks (they should really re-name it 'when-ever sickness'), so she is rather grumpy when she reaches the door. She wants to glare and stomp her feet for the inconvenient knock, and if it isn't for the look on Luna's face she would, but she looks like she is falling apart and has no idea how to stop it.

"Oh Luna" she pulls her friend in for a hug

"Am I horrible?" Luna asks between tears, holding tightly to her most trusted friend.

Ginny guides them to the couch nearby, depositing her friend on a seat next to her, asking why she would ever think such thing. Luna tells her she's left Rolf because she couldn't be with him anymore, that she left him broken and her ashamed and she doesn't know what to do from here.

"It's all going to be alright" Ginny promises, pushing strands of blonde hair from her friends face "the nargles told me"

Luna meets her friends lively brown eyes and both girls share a smile before Ginny burst into giggles and Luna can't help but laugh along.

* * *

"I just don't understand" Hermione points out as they walk towards the fireplaces on the lobby of the Ministry "why don't you just go to her and tell her all of this?"

It's a question that has been bugging her since he told her about his plans.

"I just need..." Draco takes a deep breath, trying not to blush at his own statement "I need to prove to her that I'm worth it first"

Hermione doesn't admit it, but she thinks it's probably one of the most romantic things she's ever heard.

* * *

"_Here, I made you a present" she announces as she lays down in the bed with him, her upper body against his. Draco smiles and pushes her hair away from her face. _

"_What is it?" he asks, hands already pulling her shirt up._

_She presents him with a braided bracelet, made from the ribbons that were on her hair the previous night. Luna smiles, definitely proud of herself for making it and he can't make himself tell her that the colors clash terribly with one another and he isn't the kind of person to wear such thing, sometimes it annoys him that he is putty in her hands (just sometimes and as soon as she smiles he forgets all about it)._

"_I placed a charm on it" she explains, tying the bracelet around his wrist "you make three wishes, one for every knot. You have to let it fall of by it's self, when it does your wishes come true"_

_He knows its silly, a childish belief. _

_But when she makes the first knot he makes his first wish. _

'_I wish for you'_

_He makes the same wish three times, hoping (against his better judgement) that this way, it will definitely come true._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you so much to ** ForEver-A-DayDreamer**, **Shealtiel**, **potterlovegood**, **emmiebee11**, **weasels wish they were ferrets**, **Ranibow2malfoy**, and **luna loves malfoy**. All who left amazing reviews for the last chapter that made me extremely happy. You guys are great and made my day! **

**This chapter has a kind of different breakdown because it keeps switching from Luna to Draco, but I thought that it would make more since to have it divided like that them to one long section for each (at least for this chapter).**

**I will once more shamelessly beg for reviews, they mean a lot too me.**

**GabbyAbby**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dreams and Sewing Machines **

**Chapter 13**

Luna spends two weeks at the Potter's.

Evading Harry's curious eyes and telling Ginny everything that has happened in the last few years in hushed t,ones and hidden smiles, because even though her heart has been broken so many times being in love has made everything worth it.

Ginny puts in her thoughts here and there and she wishes she had enough courage to say that Draco Malfoy is bad news and is never going to change, and that her friend would be much better off marrying Rolf, who is dependable and in love with her. But then again, Ginny has seen the way Luna's eyes light up when she says his name, like she has found her own fairy tale and she can't crush that, because even though he is a git he Ginny has seen the same light in his eyes when he looks at the unusual and sweet friend.

Luna waits a week before going back to Rolf's apartment to collect the things she left behind, packing books and clothes and knick-knacks she's left around the apartment in the last year or so. Two and a half hours later she has everything in three boxes and not enough memories to keep her, so she slips a square piece of parchment with her curly handwriting forming '_I'm sorry_' on its surface and a pretty gold ring atop it.

* * *

Draco is nervous, as in his palms are sweaty he wishes he were anywhere but here I'm going to throw up soon, kind of nervous.

His parents have been trying to get in touch with him for weeks now, and he keeps brushing every single one of their letters aside with unanswered responses.

But he is here now, going over the main idea of a speech he practiced in his mind last night, knowing that in a few hours he might never be back here again.

His mother hugs him when he is showed into the sitting-room, her body tiny against his much bigger frame, bur her hair still smells the same from when he was little and for a moment he remembers being five and hiding in a curtain of her pale hair and feeling so secure.

His father doesn't get up to greet him, just nods his way while still sipping what Draco assumes is firewhisky.

Draco sits quietly, staring at his hands as his mother makes small talk and his father looks more and more bored of the idle conversation.

"You know Draco, that darling Astoria Greengrass came by a few days ago, she told me you two had a rather lovely time on your lunch a few weeks ago, but it seems you never invited her for lunch again"

He knows what his mother is hinting at, Astoria is exactly the type of girl he was always suppose to end up with, from an old pureblood rich family from Slytherin.

He thinks of Luna, who's father was an outcast and mother was a muggle-born, and how she has made him happier than anyone else.

"I don't much like Astoria" he says, playing with the handle of his teacup.

"But she is such a delightful girl!" his mother proclaims, letting out a soft sigh.

"There are other perfectly good girls he can date Narcissa" Lucius says, the first thing he has really said all afternoon.

"I suppose" she mumbles, taking a sip from her tea "Dear Pansy is single I hear"

"I don't want to date Pansy, mother" he takes a deep breath, straightening his back and looking directly at his parents, feeling like a kid who is about to confess to breaking that really expensive vase in the hall.

"Oh, I suppose there is Tracy Davis.."

"No... I mean" Draco takes a deep breath, running a hand through his too long blonde hair (he hasn't cut it because Luna once mentioned that she liked it a little longer) "I'm in love with someone" the truth slips his lips in a clear voice in the quiet room, and it is so sweetly true it makes him smile.

* * *

_He buys her a first edition muggle book, with a collection of short stories the man at the register calls 'fairy tales'. It's sitting in a shop window as he walks down a busy London street, and the cover has a pretty little design he thinks she'll like. _

_Draco waits three days to give it to her, wrapping it in a plain brown paper and simply slipping it into her lap one night as she braids her hair with just a sheet covering her._

_She gives him a smile that is worth much more than what he paid for the book (which at the time he found ridiculous) and traces the golden swirls and names on the hard cover. _

_She falls in love with stories that seem to always start with "Once upon a time" and end with "Happily ever after", he thinks they are girly and silly but he loves to sit with his head in her lap and have her fingers run through his hair as she reads stories with princesses and evil stepmothers and magic that only muggles can believe in. _

_The smile in her voice as she reads and the kisses she always gives him whenever they finish a story, makes him start believing that maybe, this can be his happy ending._

* * *

"That's a surprise" his father notes, putting down the drink he's been nursing all evening "who is she? We must invite her parents for dinner"

His throat feels dry and for s moment he almost wants to lie, but then he remembers what Granger told him at work the day before. That Luna had left that idiot, and this was it, his one chance to prove he really wants her.

"Her name is Luna" he answers simply and he can see the recognition on his parents faces.

"That is not amusing" his father hisses out between gritted teeth.

"It's the truth"

"She can be a nice little distraction Draco, but you have to think of who you are and who she is"

Draco wishes he could punch his father, instead he takes in a big gulp of air and closes his eyes to stop from seeing red "She isn't a distraction!"

"Draco" his mothers soft voice sounds unsure and confused, like she isn't sure which side she is suppose to take.

"She can never be worthy of a Malfoy, I won't have you destroying the name my family took generations to built!"

Draco gets up fast, knocking his teacup and saucer to the ground and for a second the only sound in the room is of expensive china breaking and fast breathing.

"You are ridiculous! These ideals you hold so highly are unfathomable, a war was fought and lost for people who thought like that. I refuse to give up my happiness to be you"

Draco starts walking towards the door, with his mothers large eyes following him ad begging him not to leave when he hears it.

"You have to choose" his father's voice is harsh and low and follows him like a bad dream.

Draco, turns to look at them again. These people who gave him life and a home, a father he idolized and a mother who spoiled him rotten when he was younger. People who were suppose to teach him right from wrong and want the best for him.

It's not an easy choice.

"I don't have to" he whispers, turning and leaving. Outside he can finally breathe.

* * *

After two weeks taking advantage of her too kind friends, Luna finds a tiny hole of an apartment that costs just enough to be too much, but she likes the color of the wallpaper and how close it is to work, because she rather walk than aparate everyday.

She's been able to avoid seeing Rolf, but he keeps sending her letters she doesn't answer and make her feel horrible all over again when the brown owl knocks on the glass pane of her window.

She's carrying a box up the third flight of stairs leading to her apartment when she knocks into someone, she balances herself before she falls but the box slips from her hands and books spill over her feet.

She is about to apologize, when she notices the person who she bumped into and words are lost to her.

"You kept it" he says, picking up a too familiar book.

"It was a gift" she answers, though the question of what he is doing here hangs between them.

"Granger told me you were moving" he explains, putting a few more books inside the forgotten box.

"Hermione? I thought she hated you" sometimes her bluntness hurts because she's so truthful.

"She does. But she likes you"

He smiles, letting his finger trace her cheek. Merlin, how he's missed her.

* * *

**I know, I really shouldn't leave it there. **

**I also know I should have updated this a million years ago, but I had a ton of things going on these last few months. I think I have a better handle on things now so I'm going to try really hard to update at least once a week, because there is a lot that still has to be figured out between these two for a 'happily ever after'.**

**Thank you so much to **22Moons, Ranibow2malfoy, ForEver-A-DayDreamer, XDracoMalfoysGirlX, emmiebee11, lunalovesmalfoy, neonblonde, Chelsea, MelanieThorn, , BerryEbilBunny, Akichan12, shweirbones, Prynne, AlsoTheGame, NerdFaceProngs, LovalyDisaster, and Draco and Luna 4 ever. **You guys are more than amazing for reading this story and reminding me that someone appreciated it and wanted me to continue it, this chapter is dedicated to each of you. **

**GabbyAbby**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**This chapter is dedicated to the following: **22Moons**, **Akichan12**, **vancabreunited**, **ex-parrot**, **AlsoTheGame**, **ForEver-A-DayDreamer**, **LovalyDisaster**, and **Cielfairy**, you guys are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Chapter 14**

_It happens in one of the rarely used classrooms by the astronomy tower, late one night a few weeks before Christmas break. _

_It's her first time (he knows because he asked, jealous of her trust and admiration of Weasley, Longbottom and Potter), but not his (meaningless encounters with Pansy and a short lived romance with Liza Emett the year before). _

_However, though she is blushing and a bit nervous, it's his hands that stumble over tiny buttons and too many layers of clothing. _

_She undoes his tie slowly, pushes his shirt off his shoulders with calm warm hands. They makeshift a bed out of their discarded clothing (because they can't really be bothered to stop and look for wands that are hidden somewhere in a cloak or pocket). _

_He guides her down with him, taking in her brightly colored panties and bra that clash horribly with her pale skin, but are undeniably perfect. Long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and covering her so he has to slowly push strands away, like unwrapping a present (the best he's ever gotten)._

"_You're heavy" she states simply as his body settles over her own. _

_A part of him is offended (the very small part that can think of anything besides her body underneath his and her lips an inch away), so in a whispered voice he offers to get get up though he really doesn't want to. _

"_No. It just never occurred to me how much you'd weight on top of me"_

_He wants to laugh, instead he kisses her letting his hands run down her body and pull away at the last few items of clothing between them. _

_She's all delicate skin and tiny angles underneath his much larger frame and suddenly he's scared he'll hurt her (which is a foreign feeling, because usually he can only care about himself). But she lets her hands move down his back and while her lips are a breath away from his, reminds him that everyone will be up soon. _

_She doesn't say anything when he enters her for the first time (in a slow and gentle trust that surprises even him), but her eyes become so blue and wide and he can see just a shadow of pain in them. He wants to apologize, because he should have told her it would hurt a bit. _

_Instead he kisses her, letting his hands move over her chest and adjusts her legs so he fits better between them, his lips moving against hers and her body suddenly melts against his own, and the most deliciously addicting noise escape from her. _

"_It hurt" Luna tells him later, when they are done and she's folded in his arms. _

"_I thought you'd know" Its cold and they really should get dressed, but he can't let go yet "It gets better"_

_She looks right into his eyes, a pale smile on her lips, and he can't even imagine why she's here._

"_Prove it" _

_They miss lessons that day and sneak into their own common-rooms just before everyone else._

_But he does._

* * *

Her Apartment is one small room with a tiny kitchen and minuscule bathroom. Her bed is pushed against a wall and serving as a sofa and bed at the same time, a row of already filled shelfs on one wall and a clutter of pictures on a little side table.

He helps her cary a few more boxes up the three flight of stairs that lead to her ridiculously small apartment. There isn't much said between them except the occasional "over here" and "there is fine" and "where do you want it?".

He is helping her put away a second box when he realizes that if they were using their wands they would be done in a few seconds, but doing things the muggle way is distracting them from having to explain everything to one another and they need that right now.

Things are weird and awkward and somehow perfect, because even though they are dancing around each other, she keeps catching too long stares and he can feel her hand against his for moment too much as he helps her unpack, that makes both smile before turning away.

When almost everything has found a place, he stands in the middle of her apartment, filling much of the small space, with nothing to do but not wanting to leave.

He wants to take one step in her direction, so he can wrap his arms around her and fall into her bed and never leave.

"Dinner" the word spills from him before he can help it, completely bypassing the speech he had planned out.

Luna reminds him its barely two in the afternoon in her airy voice, making him blush slightly.

"I meant, we should have dinner"

"Its quite early, but I'm sure we could"

He laughs softly, looking down at his feet "Tomorrow night, we should have dinner tomorrow"

"Oh" she responds, "I can't"

He is taken back for a moment, and his response comes out more heated than he intends it "Can't or won't?"

"I can't" she answers simply, in that voice of hers that says that she has no reason to lie "I already have plans"

He takes a slow breath before looking at her again, blue eyes that make him melt.

"What about tonight?"

* * *

She shouldn't said no, but couldn't bring herself to (she sometimes wonder if in those days back at Hogwarts he placed a charm on her). So a few hours later she puts on a pretty pale blue dress that reaches just above her knees with pale cream details on the sleeves and skirt. She pulls her hair back with a feathered clip and is finishing her make-up when he knocks, wearing slacks and a button down shirt (looking so ridiculously handsome, that she can hardly breathe).

They walk down three flights of stairs close enough to quietly exchange glances (because he is too nervous to talk and she was never good at pleasantries), but far enough that they aren't touching.

She is surprised they don't immediately turn on the spot and appear in his apartment (which is kind of how their meetings usually go), but start walking towards Diagon Alley.

They have dinner in a little muggle restaurant just outside the magical world, where people don't know them and leave them alone to enjoy the good food and conversation that never seems to be about anything.

They have ice-cream at Florean's where the owner eyes Draco curiously, and Luna gets a little thrill because when Draco pays for them both people know they are together and its really all she's ever wanted.

At her front door he kisses her goodnight, short and sweet and not nearly enough.

* * *

The next day Draco is sure his co-workers think there are Blibbering Humdingers around helping with his good mood.

He finishes all the paperwork that has been taking up space on his desk and doesn't snap at anyone throughout the day (which is an accomplishment for him). He receives five letters that day, all from his mother begging him to rethink his choices and come talk to them, because his father really didn't mean any of what he said, but he can do so much better than Luna Lovegood.

By the third letter he stops reading and just decides to rip them into eights before sprinkling them in the garbage.

On his way home he decides to visit Luna, just for a few minutes he tells himself. But instead he finds her having coffee and laughing and being so amazingly Luna in a tiny out of the way shop with none other than Longbottom.

* * *

**I kinda had to leave it at that...**

**Review if you want more!**

**GabbyAbby**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**A/N: **The flashback in this chapter is kind of a spoiler for a scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, so if you haven't seen it you've been warned.

**Chapter 15**

He watches them laughing and talking for a few moments, like there is a Whole Body-Bind curse on him that won't allow him to walk away.

Draco is trying to convince himself that there is absolutely nothing going on between the two, because Luna is _his_. He can't loose her to Longbottom (because he already lost her to Scamander, who even he admits isn't worth half of Longbottom- who is probably worth twice as himself if he's being totally honest).

The space separating the two is comforting, but then he sees Longbottom reach over the table to tuck a flyaway strand of silky blonde hair behind her ear, and that's when he sees it, that look of a lovesick fool. Draco can feel his fingers itching towards his wand, his mind running through the curses he can aim at this boy (man) sitting across the girl they both love, and it makes him mad because he knows who she should pick, who deserves her more (because no one can ever fully deserve someone as amazing as her).

He is fuming, finally able to move his body that wants nothing more than to march into that shop and make an idiot of himself, so instead he disaperates into his flat, where he breaks three plates, a vase, shatters a window, and overturns his coffee-table before he collapses by a wall fighting not to cry.

* * *

_He's scared. _

_Hogwarts is in pieces behind him, with too many people laying unmoving inside, and Voldemort is standing in front of them, declaring victory because Potter is in Hagrid's arms dead._

_And he is scared. _

_He can hear people gasping and sobs and tears, the Weasley girl is trying to run forward and touch the boy she loves who is gone, Longbottom is staring with wide eyes and Draco can't breath. _

_It wasn't suppose to end this way. _

_He can feel her, standing behind him and holding back tears, he wants to hear her light voice say it will be alright, but it doesn't and it's worse than having to see their hero dead. But all he can make himself care about for a moment is that she is alive, with a few cuts and bruises, but alive. Then the realization that she will never join the other side hits him, giving her a death sentence that means she won't be here tomorrow, and he wants to cry and disappear and beg that this isn't true. _

_When his parents call his name asking him to join them, he can't breathe because it means passing by next to _him_._

_He can feel her hand touch his, just a pass of fingertips over the back of his hand that swings back as he moves forward and he wants nothing more than to just freeze in this moment where things make sense, because its just him and her in this space of time where he feels a fleeting moment of happiness. _

_Voldemort is cold, freezing him wherever they touch in an awkward hug that he doesn't reciprocate and knows the Dark Lord is only doing for show. It makes him feel dirty and violated. _

_His mother's hand shake as she pulls him closer and he wants to ask if she is as scared as he is._

_From the corner of his eyes he sees Potter's hand twitch before he lets himself fall from Hagrid's arms and chaos ensues._

_As his parents guide him out of the way, pushing past dark clocked bodies moving towards a fight, he looks for her in the moving madness, and she's smiling._

* * *

She bumps into him (literally, she is walking home nose deep -and very Hermione like- into a book about a new type of miniature dragon they've discovered in Israel) five days after they had dinner and its the first time she's seen him since.

She can't contain the smile on her lips or the way his name leaves her mouth in a gentle whisper.

He doesn't say anything, because all he can think about is Longbottom and her and the way the other man looked at her.

He isn't sure how it happens, one moment he is about to unleash five days worth of jealousy and insecurities on her, and the next his hand is wrapping around her upper arm hard enough he'll probably leave a bruise and they are appereating into his bedroom.

She barely lets go of a breath before his lips are on hers, rough and demanding, along with hands that move down her sides and tug her legs up till she is not longer touching the ground and he helps her wrap them around his torso.

Her weight sends him forward, losing his footing for a moment, before he slams her body against a wall hard enough to knock the air out of her.

She clings to him, her mind not fully caught up to what's happening. She can't concentrate enough to figure it out either, because his lips are somehow everywhere, leaving her skin tingling and red from teeth that scrape alongside lips and scolding kisses.

Her hands have a mind of their own as they pull his shirt apart, cursing at the buttons that stand in between her.

Draco pulls her dress up hurriedly, till the fabric pools between them. He undoes his belt and zipper in one fast motion and suddenly there are only two thin layers of clothing between them and he can feel how warm and inviting she is.

He pulls back for a moment, and its the first time he's really looked into her eyes and they are big and blue and completely dilated that he can see his own need reflecting along with hers.

He doesn't want to put her down to take her knickers off, instead he grabs at the fabric (which is flimsy and lacy and perfectly yellow) and rips it right off her body.

"Draco" its a whisper, a mix of surprise and need and before its even done he's inside of her.

It feels too good to be true, tight and warm and deliciously what he needs.

His lips are a breath away from hers, his hips slowly picking up pace till their breathing is coming out in short little puffs between them.

"Mine" he mumbles, his lips crashing on hers.

Her legs wrap more tightly around him, fingers massaging his scalp. Its like he can't get close enough, his hips moving in fast and rough strokes into her and Merlin she is so slick he's about to lose his mind.

Her lips are next to his ear, with little gasps and moans that he's trying to imprint into his mind so he never forgets exactly how they sound against his too hot skin. His name is tumbling from those pale pink lips, her nails are leaving little half-moons through his shirt and she feels the world spinning and blurring till there is just him moving in and out and everywhere around her.

He feels her walls tightening around him and the way his name is falling from her lips makes his head spin with pleasure and he holds her hips even tighter as he cums inside of her.

His legs turn to jelly and they slide down the wall till he is laying down on the hardwood floor that feels hard and cold against his overheated body, with her on top of him her skin slick and their breathes loud in the quiet room.

He wakes up a few hours later, she's still asleep in his arms and they've finally moved to the bed. There are finger shaped bruises along her hips and upper thighs, purple and red and green that make his heart hurt because he should have been more careful, should've controlled himself.

Her eyes are slow to open, and she reaches a hand to stroke his stubbled cheek.

"Hello" she mumbles, stretching her body and feeling like she's at the same time made of jelly and a tenderness around her hips and legs that make her stiff.

"I'm sorry" he tells her, cupping her hand with his own and kissing her palm.

She looks confused, using her other hand to push too long strands of hair away from his face.

Draco traces the red bruises on her hips, his fingerprints barely touching her skin afraid that he'll make it worse. "I should've been more careful"

He looks back into her eyes, feeling like he could cry for hurting her.

"I was just so jealous"

Luna sits up, her hair covering her. Looking at him like she has no idea what he means.

Draco lays on his back, staring at the ceiling, though he is still holding her hand in his. "I saw you with Longbottom a few nights ago, and I was just so..." he takes a deep breath, not wanting to admit it.

"Neville is just a friend" she says, her voice even.

"He is mad about you" he tells her, and it doesn't surprise him that she doesn't even blink at the information.

"I love you" Luna says as an explanation, because its all that needs to be said.

Draco feels ridiculous, for locking himself away and being so jealous instead of talking to her, because she really is the smartest person he knows.

And stupidly happy at her confession.

* * *

**I know this took longer than I promised, but I haven't had internet in the last two weeks and it has just started working again.**

**A special thanks to **Chelsea**, **ForEver-A-DayDreamer**,** XDracoMalfoysGirlX**,** LovalyDisaster**,** ConsiousCare**,** Akichan12**,** AlsoTheGame**,** LenBon**, **PANISA**. **

**To ForEver-A-Day-Dreamer: I'm not sure if it came out completely like I wanted, but I hope it was enough to fall into the 'angry make-up sex' category. Let me know what you think. **

**Please read and review! **

GabbyAbby


	16. Chapter 16

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**Chapter 16**

_He tells himself that if she takes him back, after that amazing night they spend in Austria, he will never break her heart again. But then he remembers he is too much like his father, who unfortunately is a major part of the reason he has to do it in the first place._

_He knows the writing a letter is a coward's way out. She deserves someone who will always be by her side, or at least someone who will have enough courage to tell her face-to-face he has to leave her (again)._

_Draco spends two whole days attempting to write the blasted letter, trying to soften the blow them turning back to the git he was at school and writing the meanest things he can come up with._

_He has finally decided that sitting down and explaining to her his reasons (which are so stupid and worthless that even he can't bring himself to pretend to be true) would be the best way, but she gives him that smile (the one that makes him think there is a Jelly-Leg curse on him) and he can't help himself from enjoying being hers for just one more night. _

_In the end his note is short and he leaves it on her pillow early the next morning while she's getting dressed in another room. _

_He hates himself more than she probably does (because the only person she ever truly hated was Voldemort)._

_Days later the words still play on her mind (and his)._

This isn't working.

* * *

He wants to do things right this time; because he knows he doesn't deserve another chance (he doesn't deserve this one). So he tells her they'll take things slowly, which leads to another rather satisfying go around in his tangled sheets, so they can both have a fond reminder as to what's awaiting them.

They see each other every other night, were they go to cinema (an odd muggle invention with moving pictures and silly stories, which she loves with a passion he can't understand) or just walk around both Diagon Alley and muggle London, enjoying storefronts and holding hands like silly teenagers they haven't been in years.

His parents (his mother if he's honest) send him a daily letter asking to reconsider this and come over for dinner so they can talk. He stops opening the letters after a week (because he loves his mother and its hard ignoring her as well, but he's decided to hold his happiness above their wants) and just sends the owl back without an answer.

Draco knows that Luna has told Ginny Weasley (Potter) about their new relationship and that Granger knows too (which is all he's fault because he asked for her help), but there is one time he comes by to pick up Luna for a date that he bumps into the two women as they leave, they give mock warnings (that aren't truly false) as to what they'll do if he hurts her (_again_). He knows it's all in good fun, but somewhere deep down he wishes that this was still just between the two of them and he didn't have to share the knowledge that she is his with anyone else, but then he remembers that is the exact reason why it didn't work out the last two times and makes an effort to smile.

One rainy afternoon he is nearly asleep on her couch/bed, with his head on her lap her slender fingers brushing his hair away from his eyes (he really needs a haircut) as she reads from a bunch of notes she brought home from work.

Suddenly her fingers stop their slow massage on his scalp and she's up on her feet before he's fully awake and making her way to the tiny kitchen with purposeful steps. By the time he's up and following her to the kitchen she has eggs and flour out on the counters along with two glass bowls she's separating the egg yolks and whites in.

"What are you doing?" he asks, his arms wrap around her little waist as he leans down to watch from over her shoulder.

Luna turns to him, waves of golden hair falling down her shoulders that he pushes aside so he can place one tiny kiss on her pale throat.

"Making a cake of course" she answers like its the obvious answer and surprised he needed to ask.

"Of course" he says, a gentle laugh escaping him at her answer.

Her kitchen is rather small and his big frame takes up most of the space, which makes it harder for her to turn but she doesn't send him away as it's much easier for him to reach the top cupboards for the sugar and cocoa powder. It really shouldn't be too much a surprise when she turns a bit too fast the flour in her hand flies and suddenly he is covered in the white powder wondering just how she managed to do so without getting any on herself or her pretty little flowered dress.

She can't control her giggles as she reaches up to brush some of the flour from his face.

"Think this is funny do you?" his voice is a bit harsh, because he isn't use to feeling like such a complete fool in front of someone else, but seeing her laugh is contagious so he laughs too. Reaching for her and holding her as tightly as he can against himself, letting the flour coat her as well till they are both almost breathless from laughing and he's sitting on the floor with her on his lap and flour absolutely everywhere and he thinks this moment couldn't be more perfect.

A few minutes later she takes out her wand, vanishing the flour from both of their clothing and around the kitchen floor.

"Couldn't you just use a spell to make the cake?" he asks, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen as to not cause another spill.

"Yes" is her simple answer, though she continues to mix the batter with a wooden spoon before moving it to a cake pan.

"Why didn't you?"

She turns to him, after letting the question hang in the air for a few minutes so she could place the cake in the over "Sometimes I think its better to do things without magic, to let myself put more effort than a swish of my hand"

He crosses his arms, letting what she say process through his mind and Luna leads them back to her bed/couch pulling him down to lay besides her.

"My mother was a muggle-born you know. She always made cakes and sweets without magic, she said they never tasted exactly right when made only by magic"

Luna rarely talks about her mother, it makes Draco glad she trusts him enough to share it with but doesn't know how to answer back or even if he should. His mother never baked anything as far as he remembers, all food was made by the house-elves.

"I went to see my aunt" he tells her, his voice just a whisper and he sees the question in her eyes "Andromeda I mean" he doesn't like talking about Bellatrix anymore than he likes making her remember what his aunt did to her.

"She is rather lovely" Luna answers, snuggling more against him.

"You know her?" Draco asks a bit shocked, but when she nods her head he remember that his aunt was in the Order so it really shouldn't be such a surprised that they know one another.

"She helped me realize what I really wanted" he tells her, his mouth leaving gentle kisses over an exposed shoulder.

"What would that be?"

He pulls back, looking directly into her beautiful blue eyes and he is so stupidly happy "You"

* * *

**FLUFF! I couldn't help it but give them a whole chapter of fluffy goodness. Things are running smoothly for now but within the next few chapters the drama will come back full force. Let's say dear ol' Lucius will really make his presence known.**

**I again must apologize for my delay in updating, but I have good excuses I promise! I had finals to study for (I passed all of them YAY!) and my dog had puppies! So now I have six two-week old puppies to look after as well (they are disgustingly adorable). **

**I want to thank **HanaDear**, **22Moons**, **Len Bon**, **Trevelyan67**, **ForEver-A-DayDreamer**,** Megalopsycha**, **PANISA**, **dervishandbanges**, **Arula Pacioli**, ** LovalyDisaster**,** cathlynn christine**,** AlsoTheGame**, and **Emily the wild one**. You guys each are a huge part of why I keep writing and it takes my breath away that you've taken the time to read. **

PANISA** this chapter is specially for you because you specifically asked for fluff! **

**Please review and leave your thoughts or suggestion! **

GabbyAbby


	17. Chapter 17

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**A/N: **This chapter is specially for: XDracoMalfoysGirlX, 22Moons, AlsoTheGame and ForEver-A-DayDreamer, whose names make me smile every time I see a review, because I am so glad that you guys still enjoy it.

**Chapter 17**

From the day Draco was born Lucius knew what he wanted for his only child.

He wanted nothing but the best for the boy, wanted him to be a proper man when he grew up. Which is why he hated that Narcissa coddled the boy when he was younger. But he thought his son to have pride in his family name, in what generations before him had worked so hard to achieve, to look into the past lives of his ancestors and see all they had achieved. That following their traditions was the only way to keep the name alive.

He taught his boy the same things he had been taught, that muggle-borns and half-bloods would never be as good as him and they should be put back into their place. Muggles should never taint the pure blood of wizards. His family could be traced by through centuries through a line so pure it contained some of the most well known and powerful wizards.

Lucius told him son he was expected to be in Slytherin, to be the most intelligent and talented in all his classes and come home with proper friends and excellent grades. Though the boy disappointed him so in this, as he let that filthy muggle-born beat him in every test and let Potter shine in the eyes of everyone else.

Draco detested being around the Dark Lord (it was here that Lucius should have known something was wrong), he would pale and shiver so much that Lucius would have to remind him to remember his place. Draco tried to hide the mark given to him under long sleeves and Lucius told him to be proud, here he was, only a boy and already in the greatest circle of wizards alive, but the boy insisted.

He was glad, in a way, that Draco and Narcissa had a direct hand in making sure the Chosen One was kept alive, because it was the only thing that saved their family in some small way from forever rotting in the cells of Azkaban (a place he never wanted to return to again).

But now his son, the boy who would carry on his name to the following generation had made a choice, one that Lucius felt he could never agree to. He is breaking tradition for a _girl_.

Slytherins marry Slytherins. At the very least they marry pure-bloods, this _girl_ is, she is neither. She is a Ravenclaw with a lunatic father and a half-blood status.

She is nothing what Lucius wanted for his only son and he is disappointed.

* * *

Luna likes waking up to Draco. Though he is far too big for her bed and they must not move very much at night to make sure they do not wake up on the floor, she is very happy when he spends the night. His apartment offers much more comfortable furnishing but she doesn't like the sleek lines and dark colors.

She leaves tiny kisses over his broad shoulders and can hear his soft sleepy moan as his hands move down her back, pulling her closer.

She pulls herself on top of him, knees on either side of his narrow waist and lets her fingertips trace the contours of his abdominal muscles as his eyes slowly open, gray and hazy and full of sleep.

"Hello" she tells him, letting her hips grind against his gently, amazed at how hard he already is.

Draco moans gently, hands gently gripping her hips and she grinds once more against him.

Luna smiles at his messy hair and half-closed eyes, leaning over to capture his lips against her own and delighted once more that he is _here_.

Her hand find his member easily between their bodies, letting her thumb draw circles over the soft skin of the head till Draco begs her to let him inside of her. She is slick and ready and he slides inside of her with a practice easiness that leaves them both breathless.

Their morning shag is slow (even though they need to be up soon to get ready for their respective jobs), with gliding hands over soft skin and mouths that leave hungry kisses anywhere they can reach. He uses two fingers to stimulate her and their speed picks up just a bit, their breaths getting caught as they both cum.

Luna decides that his whispered 'I love you' is the best morning greeting she's ever gotten.

* * *

Rolf has heard the rumors, they fly around the office like the little paper airplanes they use to send their notes with and he refuses to believe any of them.

Because after all, a rumor is nothing more until it is confirmed and no one is conforming it.

He hasn't seen much of Luna in the past three months; it isn't because they are trying to ignore one another and more because their specialties rarely cross, so he has no reason to be in the parts of the office she stays in. But he's tired of rumors and the looks people are giving him as to say 'poor lad', nothing has been set in stone and she only said she needed time.

She is talking to a coworker about what he thinks is a report and what needs to be fixed in it, still as beautiful as the day he met her, looking so happy that it's the first time he realizes that she had to seemed so sad and worried a few months back before she gave him back his ring (which is right now in his left pocket, awaiting to go back into the delicate finger).

When she looks up the answer is clearly written in her face and he is angry.

Because the rumors are true after all and he is the biggest idiot in the face of the earth for not realizing it sooner.

* * *

Draco visits often now, at least once every week if he is able. When he is not around Teddy likes to try and turn his shaggy hair platinum blonde, Andromeda always laughs because he can only ever get half of it right.

He tells her about this girl who makes him smile and how easier life is now.

But Andromeda can tell he misses his mother (and even his father) and that not everything is as happy and easy as he is trying to make it seem.

Draco promises to bring this young lady by, because though they've met Andromeda has never spent too much time with Luna Lovegood and she can tell her nephew is wants to have someone he is related to approve of the choice he's made.

She is almost surprised when her youngest sister knocks on her front door and smiles weakly at her through gray eyes.

Narcissa wants things back the way they were, but at the same time she really does want her only son to be happy. She would give the world to that boy, but its difficult trying to be in so many different sides with people she loves dearly on either end.

Andromeda tells her sister that her son comes by once in a while, tells her he looks happy and in love. But how it is also hurting him not to have his parents approve of this girl who makes him smile and laugh and _love_.

When Narcissa starts to cry, Andromeda doesn't know how to respond because there are so many years and hurtful memories between the two sisters that they could be complete strangers who just happen to share the same gray eyes.

Narcissa is the one to make the first move, falling into her older sisters arms in tear like she used to when they were both girls and there were thunderstorms outside that had frightened them.

Andromeda doesn't make promises, she only tells her little sister that in a few days Draco will be by with Ms. Lovegood, so they can take Teddy for a picnic and maybe it will be easier to talk outside the walls of Malfoy Manor.

When she is gone, Andromeda wonders how she still remembers that brushing Narcissa's hair with her fingers helps her little sister calm down.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, real life is just a big pain in the butt sometimes and no matter how I try to go around it, it always catches up to me. **

**I want to thank everyone who read this story, but specially the following people who were kind enough to leave me a review: **XDracoMalfoysGirlsX**, **22Moons**, **ForEver-A-DayDreamer**,** LadyLillyAshley**, **BerryEbilBunny**, **AlsoTheGame**, **PANISA**, **LovalyDisaster**, **dark-anime-lover2**, and **Ulriza.Z**. **

**LadyLilyAshley: I can't say I made that up about the bracelet, in Brazil we have these colorful bracelets with a Saint and the general idea behind them is you tie three knots and make a wish for each and if you let it fall off by itself from wear and whatnot, then the wishes come true. But usually people just cut them off.**

**dark-anime-lover2: you'll just have to wait and see. **

**To Ulriza.Z and PANISA who don't have english as a first language but still make the effort to read this, thank you so much. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**A/N: ** This is for everyone who is still reading and left a review. Thank you all so much, you don't know how much it means.

**Chapter 18**

Teddy is in love.

Head-over-heels, first sight, heart pounding, can't stop staring love.

It amuses Andromeda and Draco to see the little boy stumble over words and stare at Luna with wide eyes; as if he were to blink she would disappear.

It makes Draco vow that any daughters they might have will be kept far, far away from his little cousin.

The thought takes him by surprise, because though he's always known he will eventually have children, he has never pictured them so clearly. But then Luna is by his side, head resting against his shoulder as she tells Teddy stories about nargles and moonfrogs and plimplies, and he suddenly realizes that as long as it is with Luna, he won't mind children and a future in a messy house full of laughter.

* * *

Narcissa apparates farther away than necessary from her sister's house, she needs the extra walking to wrap her head around the fact that she is disobeying her husband and meeting this girl who is so important to her son, that he's given away everything for.

She hears the laughter before she sees them, almost like bells through the air that wrap around you and lift you up. There is a glimpse of blond hair, honey colored and wavy, flowing gently with the wind and Narcissa tries to remember the little girl locked in her cellar year ago. One who was small and pale and so strong willed that even Bellatrix couldn't break her.

Andromeda is waiting for her, sitting on a swing by the back porch and starring at the trio on a blanket a few yards away.

"Doesn't he look happy?" Andromeda asks, just as her little sister takes a seat on the available swing next to her own.

Narcissa is quiet, looking at her son who is so grow up. Arms around a girl and laughing (she doesn't remember the last time she heard her boy laugh like that).

She doesn't realize she is crying until her answer comes out along with a sob.

"Yes"

* * *

"Oh" is all Luna says, she is the first to notice the new addition to their group who is sitting and staring like she is trying to getter up courage. Draco's mother looks both lovely and sad, making Luna wish that this could all be so much simpler than it has to be.

She turns back to her boyfriend (the word seems silly, but makes her giddy nonetheless) and gives him a quick peck on the lips (she doesn't admit it, but it's because somewhere inside she is afraid this won't turn out as well as Andromeda plans). "Your mother" she tells his softly, head nudging in the directions of the two gray-eyed sisters talking by the swings.

Draco tenses and holds onto her a little bit too tight, but Luna untangles herself from him offering Teddy a chance to explore and giving Draco the space he will need.

"I'm right here" she reminds him before letting Teddy drag her away.

* * *

Narcissa is the one to walk up to him, she can see the tense posture and clenched hands and wonders what her son thinks she is trying to do.

"Draco" she whispers, sitting down beside him and staring so hard to see if he's changed any in the last few weeks she hasn't seen him (he has, no matter how serious he tries to look his eyes are just a bit softer and his hair is so drastically long that her fingers itch to cut it).

"Mother" though he's acknowledged her his eyes are still following Luna as she runs after his little cousin in a makeshift game of tag, that Teddy is definitely winning (because Luna is letting him and it's making the little boy smile so much it hurts).

"You haven't answered my letters" her voice is barely a whisper, but there is still an edge of disappointment in it that stings him.

"I can't give her up" he admits, his gray eyes finally finding hers and there is so much truth behind his words that it catches him off guard.

Narcissa turns to look at the girl, who is pretty enough with long hair and blue eyes that seem just slightly too big. There are much more beautiful girls, she thinks, ones who are probably smarter and richer and raised to be perfect pure blood wives. But there is something about her, how even though this girl has spend months in a dark cell with barely enough food and has fought in a war and seem much more than children should, she smiles and laughs with such happiness that it engulfs everything around her.

"I understand" Narcissa says, reaching over to tuck a too long strand of hair behind his ear "I won't ask you to"

She gives him a smile though there are tears in her eyes (not because she's sad or angry, but because she understands) and suddenly his arms are around her, squeezing like he use to when he was just a little boy.

Draco whispers his thanks against his mothers' hair, relieved.

* * *

"Who is she?" Teddy asks, catching his breath after pronouncing his victory. The lady talking to his cousin (that's what Grandma says Draco is, a cousin something, something removed, which Teddy doesn't understand because how can people be removed?) and they both look sort of sad and happy at the same time (like Grandma does when she looks at the pictures).

"She is Draco's mother" Ms. Luna tells him smiling (Teddy likes her smile, it's really pretty) "she's also your Grandma's sister"

Teddy looks up at Ms. Luna confused "Grandma has a _sister_?" it doesn't make much since; everyone knows that only kids have brothers or sisters.

Ms. Luna must think he's funny, because she laughs and plays with his hair. She gets down on her knees and looks right into his eyes (which make him feel kinda funny, like butterflies are flying all around his tummy and his face is real hot) "Of course she does, we can go meet her if you'd like"

Teddy nods and follows Ms. Luna back towards his house, wondering exactly how it is that it seems she's flying instead of walking.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passes in an odd line between awkward and pleasant. Luna can fell Narcissa's eyes on her through most of it and Draco seems to hold her just a little closer while Andromeda skirts around different topics and Teddy shows everyone how many colors he can change his hair into.

Luna volunteers to bring the plates and blankets back inside and it doesn't shock her at all when she turns around to Narcissa standing a few feet behind her.

"Hello" Luna says wide eyes unblinking.

"He loves you" it's almost an accusation

"Yes"

"You will take good care of him" Narcissa says, halfway between a question and statement and is glad for the younger girls' nod of understanding. "And please do something about his hair"

Luna laughs, that bell like laugh of hers that always catches you by surprise on how it envelops around you "I like it"

Narcissa continues to stare at her, young and pretty and absolutely nothing what she pictured worth of her son. She sees the way Luna looks at her son, how even though Draco is always the one holding her, her body is always so delicately angled towards him, and how even though half of the things out of her mouth are crazy she is so passionate it makes you believe for just a split second they are true. Somehow she is everything Draco needs and Narcissa can't understand how it all came to be.

"I love him" Luna asserts.

"I've never doubted that"

* * *

**Please don't kill me?**

**Life keeps getting in the way and inspiration keeps flying out the window. But I was bitten by the writing bug today and this is what came out of it. **

**If you are still with this story please review and let me know what you think. This chapter is pretty light on the angst but I have a lot of it planned coming up, I just needed Narcissa to finally chose a side. **

GabbyAbby


	19. Chapter 19

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed!

**Chapter 19**

Narcissa is confused by this girl who her son loves, one who says things that are so undeniably true (like about that awful cellar) that they make Narcissa shift in her chair and look down at the cup of tea warming her hands. But Luna Lovegood is also so open about how much she loves her Draco, how though it hasn't been the easiest road, it's the most worthwhile one she could ever take, that Narcissa is so glad they found one another no matter how against them the odds are.

They try to meet once every other weekend at Andromeda's house, where they sit outside trying to play nice but never truly talking about anything of importance for hours until Teddy gets fidgety and begs Luna and Draco to play with him.

Though the conversations are strained at best, Luna thinks they are making everyone feel a little bit better about this whole situation and she is so glad that Draco is happy. So both Narcissa and she try just a bit more to be friendly to one another.

Luna likes that they are both making an effort and wonders if things will get easier.

* * *

Lucius knows his wife has seen their son; she comes home an afternoon every other week with a half hidden smile and stories about a girl who is changing their son, of how happy he is.

But Lucius knows who his son should be, and this life he has lately adopted is a serious deviation from the plan he so meticulously planned years ago the first time he held the boy in his arms, and he can't accept that.

* * *

The letter is at her desk when she comes in Thursday morning, sitting innocently with her name in black ink and handwriting that is a bit familiar and could almost fool her if she hadn't taken notice of the too short loop at the L.

She opens it carefully, leaving the wax seal almost intact and using the tip of her fingers to pull the heavy parchment from inside the ever so innocent envelope.

She should have known something like this was coming, because things have been just on the verge of too perfect lately and this was bound to come haunting them soon.

* * *

He is standing in the living room of this flat he bought, finding signs of her everywhere. From the papers on the low coffee table to the jacket that is hanging behind a chair on the dinning room, even on the bookshelf on the far corner. There is even one long blonde hair on the couch and shoes that are too tiny and feminine hiding by the door.

His back stiffens just slightly when he hears the key on the front door turning, which makes him sneer just a tad more because how could the boy give her a key?

He can tell by how unsurprised she is at finding him standing in the middle of his son's flat, that the letter didn't fool her into thinking it was Draco who wrote it. A shame, he wanted to intimate her just a bit, it would have made all this much easier.

"Mr. Malfoy" she says simply, closing the door behind her and dropping her bag and coat with such _familiarity _it makes him want to sweep the items to the floor. Instead he takes a slow breath and turns towards her, looking at her through emotionless brown eyes that try to convince her he has the upper hand.

"Loony Lovegood" he knows the use of her old schooldays nickname is childish, but he wants to throw whatever he can at her. "I wasn't aware that my son was… sharing this flat"

"We usually spend the nights at my place" though her voice is small and even he can see how that's a jab at him, that the boy would prefer whatever rundown little flat this girl can afford instead of the lavish one his father bought him.

"Is that so?" the words leave his lips through gritted teeth and he turns away from her, picking up the papers from the coffee table and letting them tumble to the floor before he steps on them to make his way towards her.

"Yes"

"And how my is son these days, the boy is seems to have forgotten his father lately" he is nearly three feet away from her, standing to his full height which makes her have to look up at him.

"Happy"

He can feel the involuntary twitch pulling at his lower lip and the headache beginning to form behind his temple, and it's all because of this _girl_.

"Draco will soon realize that you are but a distraction and come back to his senses" he throws at her with all the venom his voice can contain. But the girl merely looks at him with those unblinking eyes that are making him mad, not even remotely scared.

"If that was so, you wouldn't be here" Luna answers, her voice soft and far away like she is thinking of much more important things that Lucius Malfoy. It makes him take another step forward so he is near enough to see that even though she is calm her hands are in tight fists and her breathing is just a bit faster, it makes him smile.

"Draco can be… stubborn, but he will come to his senses and crawling back for my approval. So why don't we come into an agreement, save the boy and you a lot of embarrassment when it happens?" there is a smile on his face, but it is anything but inviting and Luna wants to run away, hide from nightmares that are suddenly right behind her eyelids.

"I will give you 50,000 galleons if you disappear" his voice is low and dangerous, and Luna is trying not to look at him or pay any attention to what he is offering.

Lucius takes a velvet string bag from inside his cloak and deposits it on the table she is standing next to.

"To help you decide"

* * *

Draco is tired, he had to stay two extra hours going over a proposal that Muggle Studies becomes one of the core classes at Hogwarts and all the arguing in the small room has given him a headache. All he wants is to crawl into bed with Luna and have her kiss him until he is better.

He is expecting the noises of pans and the barely there smell of burn food that always seems to come when Luna is in charge of cooking (because sometimes she gets distracted, but he will eat it anyway because she smiles at him when he does), instead when he opens the door to her too small flat there is just silence.

Luna is sitting on her bed/couch, chin resting on her knees and arms wrapped around her legs, her long hair a curtain around her. He has to step closer to see the red eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks, the pink nose and slightly swollen face.

"Luna" he whispers sitting beside her and wrapping her small body in his arms.

Her soft sobs are little stabs to his heart and he can feel her arms wrap around him, holding on a little too tight but he doesn't complain, he runs his fingers through her hair and pulls her onto his lap and kisses her forehead until she stops crying again, though her body is still shaking and her breathing is fast. Her eyes are even redder and he hates whatever caused this.

"Luna" he looks into her eyes, pushing strands of hair that are clinging to her wet cheeks away "what's wrong?"

She points to the velvet bag on the coffee table and buries her head between his neck and shoulder "A present from your father" she breaths and he freezes.

"What did he do?" his voice is low and so like his father's was earlier that Luna closes her eyes, breathing him in making sure of who he is.

"He offered me money" she whispers, clinging harder to him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once more.

It takes Draco no more than a minute to figure out why his father would give her money, when the realization hits him he wants nothing more than to apparate in his father's manor and throw the golden coins back at his face.

But right now he has a half broken Luna in his arms and he can't leave her like this. So he pulls her as close as he can and kisses her forehead and cheeks and neck and lips until she looks up at him once more.

He sees the question in her eyes and it hurts that she would ever think so.

"I won't leave you" he promises.

* * *

**I knows it's been a while (again, so, so, so, so, sorry!). **

**I adored all the reviews I got for the last chapter, and as promised there is a little bit of Lucius in this chapter being his delightful self. There is more coming, that should try to part our lovely couple. **

**I originally estimated this story to have just a few more chapters left but from the outline I've been working on these last few days there will be a while more for this story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the following:**

**Shealtiel: **sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading.

**FreezingPenguins: **It is totally acceptable by me to call my chapters pretty! :) thank you.

**22Moons: **Well, I promise to have a little bit of happiness here and there through all the drama to come. Thank you so much for reading!

**TrulyFrighteninLilMonster: **I love writing Teddy, it's so much fun!

**DustbowlDance: **I am so glad you are enjoying this story; I'm trying really hard to keep the characters more or less to who they are and fit this story along with most of what happened. Please keep reading!

**ForEver-A-DayDreamer: **I'm so glad you are still reading! Thank you so much!

**LovalyDisaster: **While it's true that babies make everything better and more interesting the only baby in this point of the story is going to the Potters, but who knows there might be a little Draco/Luna one when everything gets resolved.

**Akichan12: **Thank you for reading!

**SOULIO: **Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait! I think it's pretty awesome that they call you Luna :)

**GinevraHolmes:** You don't know how much it means that you will think of this story when you read the books. I am very glad you enjoyed it! I am also glad to meet another Gabby! One of my cousins called me Abby when he was little and I always thought it was the most adorable thing, which is why I use it here, it's also really cool that your friends call you that!

**Now I will shamelessly ask for reviews because they make me deliriously happy :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

A/N: **This chapter is for everyone who reviewed last time! **

**Chapter 20**

"He's been quiet distant since he talked to his father" Luna says as she stares at her tea, feeling the warmth of the mug seeping into her palms.

"But he won't talk about what happened?" Ginny is curious, a hand gently brushing crumbs from her shirt.

"No, but he has been so nervous lately and distracted. I'm not sure what to do… Oh, hello Harry" Luna says, noticing the green-eyed men half hidden in the doorway.

Harry knows he shouldn't be lurking in walkways trying to catch whispered conversations between his wife and their friend, but Luna has been very secretive these last few months and Harry won't lie that being curious has always been a problem of his (he probably wouldn't have gotten into half the trouble he always managed to in school if could just leave things be), but he pretends that he hasn't been trying to listen in and comes into the kitchen with groceries in his arms, that he sets on the clear counter avoiding his wife's glare (because she undoubtedly knows what he was trying to do).

"Hey Luna, sorry for interrupting" he says in a tone that is clearly encouraging them to continue.

"It's alright Harry, I need to be going" the blonde responds, quietly pushing away the still mostly full cup of tea "Thank you so much for tea Ginny". Harry can tell that her usually bell-like voice is hiding something, but he isn't going to pry (at least not while he can still feel his wife's eyes on him) so he gives her a good-bye along with his wife and watches as his odd friend makes quick work of wrapping a colorful scarf and violet coat around herself before she disappears from his tiny kitchen.

Ginny gets up from her seat and stands next to her husband, not saying anything but looking through his purchase with determined eyes.

"What was that all about?" Harry asks in what he hopes is a very casual tone of voice (it isn't), after a few minutes of silence passes between them.

"Luna wanted to talk" Ginny answers, plucking a bag of crisps from among the other groceries and making a detour to the fridge where she takes a half-full cartoon of strawberry ice-cream and settling herself on the kitchen table.

Harry makes a half disgusted, half amused face at her choice of snack before leaning against the counter munching on a handful of nicked crisps.

"Blame him" Ginny tells him, pointing to her newly visible bump as she uses the crisps to scoop the ice-cream into her mouth.

"What were you two talking about?" Harry presses, not caring how much a gossip he sounds like.

"Boy troubles" is his wife's simple answer.

"I thought she and Rolf broke it off"

"They did"

"Then, who?" he is much too curios for his own good.

"That is really only her business" Ginny says with a raised eyebrow that lets him known he won't get any more information about their gentle voiced friend from her.

* * *

Luna is greeted by an empty flat for the third time in a week. She goes through her usual evening routine quietly pretending it doesn't bother her (she is rather good at pretending after all). When she slips into her cold sheets she thinks there is too much space left in her once small bed.

She doesn't remember falling asleep to her own tears till she wakes up to his fingers tracing the pattern they left across her cold cheeks. His silver eyes shine in the dark room and he slips under her sheets and wraps his arms around her like he has finally found her after so long. Luna curls into him, fitting so perfectly into his long angles it makes her almost lose her breath.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers into her hair, his arms so tight around her Luna wonders how she can still breathe. He leaves gentle kisses across her hair line and eyelashes, his arms so impossibly tight around her skinny frame and this time its his tears that hit her cheeks "I've been such a git"

Luna pulls back slightly, tracing his cheeks and lips and eyes with her cold fingers, her blue eyes staring unblinkingly right into his "Promise not to lie to me" he sees the real question swimming through her eyes and his lips are on top of hers in a fraction of a second.

"I'm not giving you up again" he promises.

* * *

Harry tries asking Ron if he knows anything about Luna's "boy trouble", but his best friend proves to known less than he does and Hermione tells them both to mind their own business (which he knows he should, but it doesn't stop him from trying to figure it out).

He is contemplating going by Luna's and asking what is going on instead of trying to sneak information from unwilling sources (Ginny won't tell him anything, no matter how much he's asked and Hermione is no better. Neville is quiet useless as well), when he catches sight of a very familiar honey hued braid and violet coat turning a corner at Diagon Alley as he exits Gringgorts.

He dodges through people in brightly colored jumpers and coats trying to fight off the very windy day, till he catches sight of her again. This time she has a smile on her face and is tucked into the side of what he can only assume is the very source of her "boy troubles". His back is turned and face hidden by an upturned black collar and knitted cap. But there is something too familiar about his walk and the strands of too long silver-blonde hair escaping his cap, which makes Harry stop before he reaches them.

Harry looks for them in the crowed when he thinks he has finally placed him (because surely it can't be _him_), and he is left standing in the middle of a windy day with too many questions and not enough answers.

* * *

_The house-elf tries to announce the visitor, but the door__s are thrown open too soon and before the creature can even open his mouth, Draco is in his father's study with clenched hands and a glare so fierce the poor creature almost runs out of the room in fear. _

_"That is no way of making your presence known, you known better" his father says in a cold even voice that Draco remembers from when he was young. _

_There is too much Draco wants to say, but the words are all stuck in his throat, trying to make their way out all at once so instead nothing comes out and he just stands there wishing that looks _did _kill so this wound all be much easier. _

_Lucius gives a glance towards where his son stands, but instead of asking why he is there, he just takes another sip of his scotch and pretends the boy isn't even there. _

_If he had been looking he might have dodged the the velvet satchel thrown at his chest. The heavy golden coins spill over his desk and on the floor, rolling under chairs and a velvet green upholstered sofa. Their clinking the only sound in the room before father and son are standing a foot away from one another, each trying to have the upper hand in a silent battle. _

_"How DARE you!" his father shouts and a small part of Draco remembers being terrified of the amount of disappointment there. _

_"I can say the same of you" his voice too cold and much like his father's. _

_"I'm doing what is best, you are just being too stubborn to see it boy" Lucius is specially annoyed that he has to look up to say this, when had his son become taller than him? _

_"No you are trying to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me, because you are simply jealous" there is a venom in Draco's voice that sounds exactly like his fathers and it makes both realize how alike they both are (that is what scares Draco the most). _

_"Don't make me laugh" Lucius practically spits out. _

_Then there is just the sound of a fist colliding with the side of his face and a nasty crack of a nose being broken. _

_There is blood caked around his knuckles and it hurts so bloody much. Draco can't believe he did it, even hours later when he is sitting home trying to remember the spell to mend his bruised hand, and he is so ashamed because at that moment he is the exact person his father wanted him to be. _

* * *

**So this took like… three times as long as it should have at least and I cannot apologize for it enough. I re-wrote this chapter at least seven times and I'm still not completely happy with it. I finally just decided to use this draft before I made myself crazy obsessing over it and in turn not posting anything at all. **

**However I do have the outline for much of the next three or so chapters done and they just need to fully typed out. I have also been dying to get Harry into this story and I can let you guys know he is going to be part of the upcoming drama. **

**Thank you so, so, so, so much for everyone who read and reviewed for the last chapter, I can never fully tell you guys how much that means. **

**Please indulge me in sending in your thoughts on this chapter. **

GabbyAbby


	21. Chapter 21

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**Chapter 21**

Luna still doesn't know the full story of what happened between Draco and his father, what she does know involves bruised knuckles and a broken nose. She is glad Draco came back to her, but at the same time she feels terribly guilty for ruining his relationship with his father. Luna knows how important a father can be to someone after all.

But Draco seems happier, he isn't walking about like there is a giant standing on his shoulders, and Luna tries to tell herself that everything will be alright in the end (because she in undeniably hopeful about these things).

They've gone to visit Andromeda and Narcissa, its only for a few hours halfway through a Wednesday (because Narcissa is afraid of how her husband will take her meeting her son). They sit around the table drinking tea and commenting on how lovely the biscuits are (because Andromeda seems to make the best biscuits Luna has ever tasted) but not truly getting around to any particular subject and Luna can't help but let her mind wonder.

So she is as surprised as the others when Draco announces that he is going to tell everyone about Luna and him being together. His declaration is met with heavy silence for too long moments where he grasps Luna's hand in his own, raising it to leave a kiss right at the center of her palm and asking too many questions with his eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asks looking directly into his eyes and completely forgetting they have an audience.

"I don't care about what anyone else has to say" he doesn't add that all he really needs is her, but she can hear it in his voice. Luna takes a deep breath before leaning in so their lips are just a breath apart.

"I love you" she whispers before kissing him ever so sweetly.

Andromeda has to hide her smile behind her teacup and Narcissa just stares at the boy across from her, wondering when was it that her son changed so much and how she missed it.

When Draco looks back at his mother she looks as if she is about to start crying, instead she leans forward and takes his unclaimed hand in her own "I just want you happy".

* * *

Ginny has been trying to comfortably sit on her couch for the last forty minutes, every time she finds a position that leaves her remotely at ease she feels the baby shift in her belly and start kicking away. Two months ago when she felt it for the first time it took her breath away, now she just wants him to stop and give her ten minutes of peace.

She hears Harry come into the house and starts to tell him that his son is giving her no peace and he is the one to blame for it, when she gets no response she shifts again (and feels another little kick on her side) and calls his name.

"Sorry?" he asks finally noticing his wife.

"Are you alright?"

Harry takes a moment to answer, moving so he can sit next to his wife on the couch laying her legs across his lap and running a hand over her stomach to feel the gentle nudges of his son welcoming him home.

"I saw Luna earlier" he comments, eyes not meeting hers "She was with someone"

Ginny's only response is a gentle "oh" and skeptical eyes, already knowing the question that is coming.

"Is she… I mean she can't be, it's ridiculous… but… Is Luna dating…Malfoy?" Harry looks completely confused by this concept, like he is trying to fit all these pieces together but there is still so much missing that he can't completely see the picture.

Ginny leans back against the couch pillows "Its her business Harry" her voice a warming.

"So she is? But…how? I mean Malfoy?"

Ginny looks right at her husband and shakes a head "Leave it be".

* * *

"Is she bloody _mad_?" is the first response out of Ron Weasley when his best friend shares the news he's discovered about their unusual friend. "Of course she is, she is dating bloody Malfoy"

"Are you sure it was Malfoy, Harry?" Neville asks his face almost completely devoid of color.

"I didn't see his face, but it had to be him and Ginny didn't deny it when I asked her" Harry sounds torn about how he feels about this strange turn of events.

"But she didn't confirm it either" Neville presses.

"Really Neville, the fact that my sister didn't at once deny it proves it has to be the truth. But how could she and Hermione know this for so long and not do anything about it?" Ron runs a hand through his red hair in frustration.

"Luna probably asked them not to" Harry reasons.

"Still, I mean its Malfoy, he is git. He must be blackmailing her into doing it"

"They looked happy" Harry says quietly, remembering the smile on Luna's face that day in Diagon Alley.

"Or maybe he put a curse on her" Ron continues, pretending not to have heard his friend.

"Luna would have said something, wouldn't she? If she was happy about dating him, she would have told us. She isn't the kind that would hide this from her friends" Neville says, because Luna can't be with Malfoy, it doesn't make any sense.

"She told Ginny and Hermione" Harry points out, earning a glare from Ron.

"Whose side are you on?" Ron questions, because though Harry was the one who brought it to their attention the unusual dating choices of their blonde friend he is also the one trying to defend it.

"No ones. I mean we don't know for certain that she is with Malfoy or why she was with him in Diagon Alley that day. Ginny might have just said nothing because it really isn't our business" Harry explains, but he knows it's probably true and is as curious as his friends as to why.

"We should ask her" is Neville's brilliant idea.

* * *

"How is he?" Luna asks, signing her name in the parchment placed in front of her, before following the middle-aged healer down too white hallways that seem to go on forever.

"Sometimes he can stay in the present for hours, the nurses really enjoy his jokes and flirting, but then most days he gets changes so quickly to where he is at that it is very difficult to calm him down" he explains, stopping at an identical door that she can never find without help. Luna wonders how anyone is able to identify the correct doors in these too white indistinguishable hallways.

"He's a little lost today, but not too overwhelmed, maybe he'll recognize you" by the tone in his voice Luna knows he's lying, that the chances of her father remembering who she is are very slim.

"Thank you" she nods his way, pushing open the surprisingly heavy door and stepping in to a room full of drawings and newspaper clippings on the walls.

"Hello" his voice is quiet and scared, like he isn't sure who she is for a moment, when Luna steps farther into the room, with a greeting of her own he sits down on a small bed trying to figure out where he's seen her before.

"The healers told me you were having a good day today" she tells him, seating herself on a lone chair across from his bed. Her father doesn't say much; instead he looks at her with intense brown eyes searching for her face in a sea of lost memories.

"I've met someone" she whispers, a gentle smile on her lips "he's lovely"

Xenophelius seems to have lost interest in the stranger sitting in his room; instead he balances a tattered parchment on his knees and begins to scribble.

"Things haven't been very easy between us, but they are getting much better" Luna says, trying to hold back tears. Her father doesn't remember her. It's been years that he has had a conclusive recognition of who she is, but it doesn't make it easier. Progressive memory loss the healers call it, a spell that damaged his brain when death eaters came to collect Harry, Hermione and Ron from her house all those years ago.

"He can be very stubborn and sometimes he drives me mad" she continues "but he makes me so happy"

Luna spends close to an hour talking to a father who doesn't even glance at her direction, she updates him on the lives of all her friends and tells him about the research work she's been doing lately. She smiles sadly, putting her coat back on and preparing for good-byes when she hears his voice, quiet and barely understandable.

"I'm sorry?" Luna asks, sitting back down on the uncomfortable chair.

"You've been gone" Xenophelius mumbles, not looking up from his scribbles.

"I'm here now"

Xenophelius looks up, eyes focusing on the other person in his room.

"I've missed you, Evey" he smiles finally, his eyes full of recognition of someone who isn't there. Luna smiles non the less, she knows how much she looks like her mother after all.

"I've missed you as well"

There is another gentle silence, where Xenophelius smiles at who he thinks is his long dead wife.

"Luna was here earlier, you would be so proud of her" he looks away again, back to his scribbles "she is very happy".

When Luna leaves a few minutes later, she is smiling.

* * *

Luna smiles when there is knock on her door, wondering what Draco left behind in his hurry to leave earlier.

She is running a comb through her wet hair as she opens the door, a smile that turns from excitement from confusion when she sees not the familiar silver eyes and blonde hair, but instead she find Ron, Neville and a half-hidden Harry.

She invites them in and the four sit quietly starting at one another, making Luna wonder why they are in her flat so early in the morning.

Suddenly Ron in on his feet, pacing the very small space available in her flat and noticing the shoes and coat and two sets of empty mugs on the sink that have him on edge.

"Are you bloody MAD?" he nearly shouts.

* * *

**I'm so sorry, but I had to leave it there!**

**The next one will be up soon and I leave you guys to imagine just what Ron's outburst will lead to.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I am so glad for each and every one of you.**

**Please leave yours thoughts!**

**GabbyAbby**


	22. Chapter 22

Dreams and Sewing Machines

A/N: I will admit to taking longer than usual to write this chapter. I actually had the rough-draft ready before the last one was even posted, and I wrote most of it around the same time as the previous one. But the lack of reviews kind of had me in a ditch. I will confess to being so grateful for the wonderful reviews I received, they are the reason why this chapter was written at all. So this chapter is for FreezingPenguin, Dance Elle Dance, P, and ForEver-A-Day-Dreamer and AlsoTheGame who have kept up with this story for so long!

Chapter 22

The silence in the room is nearly deafening, so powerful it's hard to catch your breath in the too small room. Ron stands a few feet away from her, hands clenched on his sides and staring so hard at her that Luna wonders if he is trying to read her thoughts. He then starts pacing, or as much as he can pace in her minuscule excuse for a living-room, he starts listing all the reasons why she would have to be undeniably crazy to be dating someone like Malfoy, remind everyone that he is truly nothing more than a traitor and git who spend their whole school years finding different ways to torture them.

When it becomes clear she isn't going to respond to his outburst, Neville scoots up in his seat leaning towards her as much as he can and taking her too cold hands in his.

"Luna, you can tell us if he's making you do this" His voice is soft and understanding and suddenly she wants nothing more than to be away from him, from all of them. "We just want to help you" Neville says, trying to recapture the hands she pulled away from his grasp, but Luna keeps her hands firmly on her lap as her blue eyes move from each of her three friends igniting a twinge of guilt in each with the clear accusations swimming through the blue orbs.

Harry finally manages to find his voice around the lump that has formed in his throat "Luna, we were just curious. You can't blame us, this is totally unexpected. We are trying to understand how it all came to be"

"And asking me was too much trouble?" It's the first thing she says and though her voice is barely above a whisper it has such a hard edge to it that it takes all three by surprise.

"Come now Luna, we are friends"

"Friends? So then it's quiet alright for friends to come into my home calling me mad and questioning my choices"

"We didn't-"

"Of course you didn't" she spits the words out like they are venom and pushes herself up from the chair she had been sitting on, moving in quick steps towards her front door which slams against its opposite wall before she's even touched it "I want you all to go".

"Luna" Harry calls, the first to reach her and though she can see he is sorry and that he really didn't expect it to turn into this; she can't help but almost hate him at this moment.

"Go"

Ron is the first one out, still angry and not understanding her reaction and Harry stands between the two trying to find the right words to make all of this disappear and wondering why must they always meddle in to other people's lives.

Neville however is reaching for her, his hands on her shoulders making her face him and he sees the tears in her large blue eyes that twist his own heart.

"I love you" he confesses, remembering how this confession always plays out in his mind. How she should smile and hug him tightly and proclaim it back, admit that she's loved him since Hogwarts but was never courageous enough to tell him.

But Luna stands stiff pulling herself out of his grasp and pushing against the wall so hard it seems she is trying to become part of it.

"Luna, I .. I said I love you" he whispers and she shakes her head.

"I don't love you"

The words hurt more than any curse he's ever received and he can't understand this, it was not supposed to turn out like this.

"I love him Neville" she answers his unanswered questions.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes" her voice is softer, and there is an upturn to the corner of her mouth like she can't help but smile when she thinks of him.

"You would choose him over us?" he demands, taking a step towards her and suddenly Harry is there with a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back towards the door.

"I'm not choosing any person over another. I love him; there is nothing to be done about that. You all are my friends, you should try to at least let me have my choices without questioning my sanity!" and then the door slams itself shut and the three men are standing outside of it with too many emotions running through them and Harry is the only one who can admit that embarrassment is one of them.

Draco hits two chairs and slams against a wall as soon as his feet touch the floor, but he should have known better than to apperate into her apartment, but he is in a rush to retrieve the papers he left earlier and it would have taken much too long to climb the five sets of stairs.

The clutter he's made is loud in the small apartment, so he doesn't hear her at first and calls out asking for his forgotten paperwork. When he doesn't receive an answer that he first worries, he knows it's too early for her to have let.

He calls her name again, straining himself up and searching the room for her his heart beating much too fast in his chest. He hears it softly; like she is trying to hide it behind clasped hands (which she is) a muffled sob and suddenly her tears are the loudest things he's ever heard. He doesn't know why it takes him so long to reach her, he most likely hasn't recovered his bearings from when he apperated or somehow this room is bigger than he usually gives it credit for. But it feels like a lifetime before he has her wrapped in his arms and all he can see are her tears and red cheeks and the quick little gasps of air she takes seem to fill the room.

"Luna what happened?" he asks, trying to contain the panic raising inside himself.

"Everything" she whispers, holding onto herself tighter wishing the world away.

Draco pushes her hair away from her eyes, trying to make her see him. But her eyes are far away and her body isn't melting into his like it usually does and he can't recognize his voice as it begs her to look at him.

He doesn't know how long they stay seated on the hard ground, it feels like hours. Draco has managed to lace his fingers around one of her hands and kisses her hair and loses track of time of how many times he asks her what happened. Her breathing finally evens out and she finally sinks into him as she falls asleep, having exhausted herself from crying.

Draco carries her to the bed, holding her tightly against him drying the remaining tears with his fingers.

"Love, please tell me what is wrong" his voice is gentle and he can see she is fighting sleep, but he needs to know what brought this on.

"I'm tired of having to defend my happiness" she admits, her eyes closing and she can't help but snuggle closer to his warmth.

"I don't understand"

"You would tell me if this was just a passing fancy, right?" though her voice is a little louder she still won't open her eyes and he wishes she would. So he can try to figure out what is going on.

"You know it isn't"

"Harry, Ron, and Neville where here" she whispers, feeling him tense up immediately at the mention of their names "they made it clear that we couldn't possibly be truly in love"

Draco buries his head in her hair, taking lungful breaths of her hair to calm himself down. He should have known something like this would have happened, just because he was done telling his parents about Luna and that his mother is happy for them it doesn't mean everyone else will be as well. But right now the only thing he wants to do is find the three and beat them to a bloody pulp for doing this to his Luna.

But Draco knows that Luna needs him right where he is right now, so instead he fits his body around hers, leaving tiny kisses on her hair and cheeks and lips until she finally succumbs to sleep. Its only when he is sure that she is deeply lost in unconsciousness that he detangles his body from hers, sending a note to both their jobs to explain their absences mostly so he can keep his thoughts from the exact ways he will make Potter, Weasley, and Neville pay for what they have done.

Ginny groans loudly, this is very unfair she thinks. She has spent the last hour trying to get comfortable while finishing editing an article for the Prophet, and finally as she is able to relax there is a loud and continuous knocking on her door calling her attention.

She is planning a murder as she makes her way there, but when she finally opens her front door she can honestly say it is the last person she expects on the other side.

"Malfoy?" her voice sounds as confused as she feels, but she steps aside (creating as much space as her belly and entryway will allow) and allows the blond haired man into her home.

He looks about to kill and she can't help but let the first thing she says be "What has my husband done?"

"Potter, along with your brother, and Longbottom decided to take it upon themselves to let Luna know what they think of our relationship"

Ginny can tell he is fuming, he is standing unnaturally still and tense. The words coming out in harsh whispers that tell Ginny just how much this has affected not only Luna but him, and for the first time Ginny can honestly say she understands why her friend has chosen him.

"I shouldn't have told him" Ginny says gently, moving past the ex-Death Eater standing in her hallway and sitting back down in her couch.

"That's bloody obvious" he hisses, dropping himself on a chair across from her. He combs his too long hair with his finger shaking his head "I'm sorry, I just can't stand to see her like that"

There is a silence enveloping the room that is just a tad bit awkward, but they are both here because of the same person they dearly love and it makes it easier to push away the tension.

"You truly do love her"

"I wouldn't have given up the life I always knew, if I didn't"

I tried to catch all the grammar mistakes but I always seem to skip over some. Please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, where Harry and Ron will get an earful from Ginny and Hermione, because surely they need it!

Also I'm sorry for making Luna kind of wimpy, but it was needed for her to have some sort of breakdown after everything that has gone on.

GabbyAbby


	23. Chapter 23

**Dreams and Sewing Machines**

**A/N:** How would have guessed... I'm not dead. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

Granger (Hermione) looks ready to curse someone as she paces in the Potter's kitchen, mumbling under her breath on how this time she really will kill Ron.

Draco isn't sure exactly how it happened, but somehow he is sitting in his once upon a time nemesis kitchen, with his wife and best friend sharing once more what little he knows of the Gryffindors visit to Luna's flat earlier that day (he already told Ginny everything, but Granger -Hermione- makes him retell it once she arrives).

He is glad for these two women Luna has as her best friends, because no matter how they felt about him in their school days, they have both dropped everything to help him (he knows its for Luna's sake) on how exactly they are going to kill their husbands later that day (not his words).

This is the scene Luna walks into (because when she woke up and Draco wasn't in her bed she knew he was going to do something and the Potter house would most likely be his first stop) its her light giggle that breaks the atmosphere in the room (really, who'd ever picture Draco Malfoy sitting in a tiny kitchen drinking tea with a very pregnant Ginny Potter and pacing Hermione Granger?).

Draco practically jumps out of his chair to meet her as she makes her way into the room, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. Noticing her still slightly red eyes and puffy cheeks, but there is also the beginning of a genuine smile on her pink lips that he takes as a good sign.

Ginny and Hermione don't stare (at least no obviously they think), but they have never seen these two together and the way Draco whispers her name and Luna leans into him says more than anything else.

* * *

Harry feels horrible, he should have known it was a bad idea (he really, really hates how he can never just let things be) now Ron is being irrational and bloody annoying, while Neville looks about ready to crumble into a corner and die.

He knows that Ginny probably already knows all about his latest act of stupidity and Merlin he doesn't want to know how she is going to react (she is a hothead without adding in the pregnancy hormones).

"Bloody mad that girl. I mean Malfoy?! We all know how big a git he is and how he is probably just messing with her to get to us. And Luna! Choosing him over us! US Harry! We who saved her life and are her friends! When all this blows up in her face, 'cause it will, she will hear so many 'I told you so's." Ron rants.

They are in an out of the way booth in the Leaky Cauldron with a few butterbeers and a cup of firewhisky (for Neville) and Ron's voice is filling the space (no matter that Harry has asked him a million times to be quiet)

"... Throwing us out, really how juvenile can you get? I should march back over there and -"

"Would you shut the bloody hell up?! Don't you see we are the only ones in the wrong here?" Harry finally hisses, Ron's been going on like this for hours and he's really had enough of what his best friend has continuously said.

"It's her life" Harry finally mumbles looking at the cold bottle between his hands, ignoring the looks his friends are giving (after all this is really all Harry's fault).

Ron is trying to find the right words to say, turning as red as his hair in anger till he declares the bloody lot of them are fucking mad, and how they better not come back telling him he was right about all this 'cause he already knows and storms out.

Harry sighs taking his glasses off to rub his eyes in an attempt to sooth the headache he's developed.

"Do you.. Do you really think she loves him Harry?" Neville asks, playing with the half empty cup of firewhisky in his hands

"I think we should trust that Luna knows what she is doing"

* * *

Pansy hates the Leaky Cauldron, its dark and greasy and she is _not_ going to ruin her new outfit by touching anything. Really, could Daphne not pick a better place to meet?

She is tapping her foot in clear irritation, about to leave (she really cannot be expect to wait more than five minutes, can she?) when the mention of a particular name draws her attention.

She notices the familiar red hair and wants to scoff, cause really does he have nothing else to do but drink in the middle of the afternoon and complains about wonderful dear Draco?

It's the remaining of the conversation that appalls her, because these are horrible, horrible rumors to be spread about such a respectable family.

Naturally when Daphne finally decides to show up (ten minutes late) Pansy shares all this new information and they both have a right laugh about it. Really Draco Malfoy dating that crazy Loony Lovegood? It's a laughable idea that they just must warn the Malfoy's about (as clearly this nasty rumor must be stopped, and this way they can try and charm the handsome young man again).

* * *

Harry steps into his home carefully (cause Voldemort seems easy compared to the wrath he knows Ginny has planned for him). He is surprised by the presence of Draco Malfoy in his living room (but much more frightened by the looks he's getting from his wife and Hermione). Luna is curled against Malfoy's side, all accusing eyes and arched browns that it makes him once more realize how big an idiot he can really be.

He immediately launches into an apology before anyone can say anything and this (very strange) gathering in his home is quiet as he tries to make amends, letting his blonde haired friend know all this is really all his fault and he how he truthfully did not think things would go how they did.

Luna squeezes Draco's hand slightly as Harry looks more and more ashamed and sorry, and though she is still upset (and angry), she has already forgiven him (besides, she is sure Ginny hasn't and that is enough of a punishment).

"Harry" her voice cuts his rant short "I'd just wised you would have asked me about it first, instead of ambushing me" her voice is so soft that it makes him feel even worse.

Luna's hand lighten their grip on Draco's ever so slightly, leaning her head against his shoulder leaving a small kiss there.

Draco stands up, facing the Chosen One with hard silver eyes "I know its difficult for you to understand this Potter, but I do care for Luna"

There is some sort of unspoken conversation between the two, the tension much too thick in the room, even when finally Harry concedes and nods in a sort of defeat (because old feelings are hard to let go, but they both also remember that once upon a time they helped one another no matter how small a way).

_There are really no excuses for why it's been a year since I last updated. All I can say is that I completely lost my creative juice when it comes to it (I know how the last two or three chapters are going to be, but everything between now and then is still messy). I can promise a new chapter relatively soon, specially if I get enough reviews to get them juices flowing. _

_Please leave your thoughts. _

**GabbyAbby **


End file.
